Je crois
by Ah-mandine
Summary: Il s'agit bel et bien d'un Draco Harry... Un POV de Draco du début à la fin, c'est assez peu joyeux mais c'est la première fics que je publie, alors il va falloir être indulgent !
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi !

**Pairing : **Une Draco/Harry si tout se passe bien, rien d'autre de prévu je crois mais je verrai si par la suite de nouveaux couples se créent …

**Rating :** Euh… je ne m'y retrouve pas trop avec le rating, mais je crois que c'est M, dans ce cas… Il y aura peut-être un petit slash, mais dans ce cas, il va falloir être trèèès patient !

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme je l'ai indiqué, c'est la toute première fics que je publie (pas la première que j'écris, étant donné qu'une quinzaine sont inachevée hem…).

Celle-là me tient spécialement à cœur, et je tenais entre autres à la dédier à Louvine et Miyi, deux de mes premières lectrices, mais aussi à Hermy et Nuwie qui m'ont toutes les deux données l'envie de continuer à écrire, avec le profond désaccord de mon pauvre vieux clavier martyrisé …

Je crois.

**Chapitre un : La fin est le commencement.**

Ca n'existe pas. L'amour. Ca n'a jamais existé.

Jamais.

Jamais je n'aimerai.

Jamais on ne m'aimera. Je ne laisserai personne m'aimer.

Personne.

Je suis inaccessible.

Je n'aime pas.

On ne m'aime pas.

C'est la règle et elle est on ne peut plus simple.

Toutes ces filles, se disant 'folles de moi'… Tu parles… Elles ne savent rien de moi. Elle ne veulent rien savoir de moi. Leur soit-disant 'amour' est aveugle. Une cécité voulue. Factice. Je ne suis à leurs yeux qu'un phénomène de mode. Un visage. Un corps.

Je hais ce fanatisme idiot. Ca me dégoûte.

C'est pourquoi j'ai peu de véritables amis.

C'est pourquoi peu ont droit à mon respect.

C'est pourquoi Voldemort ne m'aura jamais.

Il pourra écrire ou graver ce qu'il veut sur mon corps, il n'aura pas mon âme.

Quelque chose d'extraordinaire m'arrive : je respecte Harry Potter. Du moins, je commence.

Son attitude, sa bienveillance, tout ce qui, auparavant, m'agaçait au plus haut point, fait maintenant naître ce respect en moi.

J'aurais eu beau le détester durant toutes ces années, je sais parfaitement que, si je n'avait pas continuellement entretenu ce climat de haine, lui ne l'aurait pas fait. Je suppose.

J'espère, en fait…

Espoir. Un mot nouveau pour Draco Malefoy. Oui. Je veux croire. Croire en lui. Croire en Dumbledore. Même si je ne les aime pas. Même si leur cœur est rempli de quelque chose que je ne connais pas. Je veux croire qu'ils nous sauverons tous. De lui. Du Lord Noir.

Leur faire confiance. Car ils en sont dignes. Il en est digne.

Les cieux et l'enfer me damnent, mais je ne pense plus un mot de ceux que, alors que mon esprit si puéril à l'époque ne savait voir la véritable guerre, j'ai prononcés à son égard. Tu n'es pas balafré. Tu n'es pas lâche. Tu n'es pas traître. Tu n'es pas bâtard. Tu n'es qu'un homme. Un adolescent.

Le Survivant.

Et ton destin, comme le mien, a été écrit sur ton visage.

Mais tu n'en montres rien. Tu apprends, t'entraînes en silence. Ris devant tes amis. Ecoutes durant les cours. Mange (malgré que ton appétit soit perdu, et je peux le comprendre).

Dieu seul sait où est ta faiblesse.

Je te respecte, Potter.

Je te respecte, Harry Potter.

Les hommes sont si lâches… Ils refusent de voir la vérité quand elle se présente face à eux. Pourtant, malgré leurs dires, Il est bel et bien là, de retour, et Il ne laissera personne en paix. Se cacher de la réalité ne peut que la laisser grandir autour de soi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous emprisonne et nous détruise. Clamer que le Lord Noir est mort, c'est ne pas admettre sa puissance retrouvée. Clamer que le Lord Noir est mort, c'est ne pas l'affronter. C'est très dangereux. Il faut se préparer. Il passera les portes des villes d'Angleterre avant même que les sorciers n'aient pu compter leurs morts.

Mais Harry Potter ne se décourage pas. Il ne fait qu'alerter encore et encore tous ceux qui l'entourent. Il ne fuit pas son destin. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, et les rumeurs que l'on fait naître à son propos ne l'arrêtent pas dans sa lutte. Mais qui l'écoute ? Je l'ignore. Ses amis, dont le nombre a étonnamment diminué ces derniers temps ? Dumbledore, seul homme à accepter le devenir tragique du monde jusqu'à présent ? Ou peut-être ses ennemis eux-mêmes… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Ni comment il fait… pour s'accrocher…

Décidément, mes pensées m'entraînent bien plus loin que je ne le voulais : une sonnerie exaspérante à souhait me tire hors de ma réflexion, et, docile, je sors doucement de la salle de cours dans laquelle gisent ça et là des métamorphoses inachevées. Avouez qu'une bague dotée d'un véritable bec de moineau, c'est assez hors du commun.

L'objet de mes préoccupations est d'ailleurs toujours à sa place, et range calmement ses affaires. Alors que je passe à côté de lui, il lève les yeux vers moi, et je lui offre généreusement un sourire appuyé d'un signe de tête. Il me répond tout aussi silencieusement, et les quelques Serpentards restant ne semblent plus qu'à moitié surpris de notre entente nouvelle, le temps ayant œuvré pour nous.

Je sors seul, une fois encore, et emprunte directement le chemin du parc, quand je le vois passer devant moi avec ses amis, _elle,_ qui croit tout savoir mais ne comprend rien à ce qu'il endure, et _lui,_ mourrant d'une jalousie étouffée par son orgueil et une dignité meurtrière. Mais qui suis-je pour les juger ? Quelqu'un qui en a assez de regarder les autres se mentir constamment, à eux-mêmes, et entre eux, ce qui ne vaut pas mieux. Nul n'est parfait, certes, mais pourquoi font-ils tout ça ? Ils ne l'aident pas. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est de soutien, de quelqu'un qui … Je m'emporte. Est-ce bien de lui que je parle ? Ou…

Le chaos règne. Les murmures sont devenus blasphèmes hystériques. _Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour… Vous-Savez-Qui a enlevé Harry Potter… On dit qu'il est … mort ! Le Survivant !_

Quels imbéciles… Nier l'évidence avec tant de facilité, et s'agiter comme des gamins devant une ruche, à la fois excités et effrayés, au détriment du disparu. Mais il n'est pas mort. Nous le saurions. Le Lord l'aurait fait savoir. Le Lord aurait attaqué. Le Lord aurait fait bien des choses… il l'aurait dit… il ne peut pas mourir… il n'en a pas le droit.

Je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, après tout.

Je ne sais rien.

Je ne comprends rien.

Il ne me doit rien.

Dieu, dites moi qu'il est en vie…

Il est à l'infirmerie. Il est rentré, loin de moi l'idée de dire 'sain et sauf'. Brisé, il est parvenu à utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. Malgré son corps ravagé de blessures sanglantes, sèches, poisseuses, il a continué et a survécu une fois de plus.

Ils sont rassurés, ils pensent peut-être qu'il va bien, qu'il est mieux ici ? On n'échappe pas à la torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi facilement. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas prononcé un mot depuis. J'ignore si quelqu'un s'en est déjà sorti, à part lui.

C'est étrange, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Tout au moins, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour _lui_. Il suffit d'entendre leurs mots : ils ne veulent pas qu'il soit heureux et vivant, ils veulent qu'il soit en état de les débarrasser de Lord Voldemort. C'est triste, mais c'était prévisible.

Son état s'étant stabilisé, Harry Potter sortira normalement des draps blancs installés par Madame Pomfresh cette après-midi. Après tout, cette prison à l'odeur de Potion de Cicatrisation n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son rétablissement. Mais se rétablira-t-il seulement ? Le temps nous le dira.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'a plus parlé. Ces quelques jours passés en la compagnie du « Maître » ont attaché ses lèvres l'une à l'autre.

Ses 'amis' ont passé là-dessus. Ils se sont _habitué_. Habitué au silence ? Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il signifie. Harry Potter souffre, mais son visage fermé, parfois illustré d'un sourire réconfortant, ne l'admettra pas.

Comme chaque jour depuis son retour, il laisse s'écouler sa soirée assis sur une simple poutrelle, dépassant franchement des murs de la volière. Et à nouveau, je m'installe dans la même position, mon perchoir demeurant l'appui de la fenêtre. Il se tourne vers moi, et me donne un de ces mêmes sourires, destiné à me rassurer ?

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, avec moi. Tu as le droit d'être toi-même.

-… »

Il m'observe, surpris, puis son expression devient sincère, et, peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais une lueur de paisibilité traverse son visage triste. A présent, je connais ses traits par cœur. Je sais où tombe chacune de ses fines mèches batailleuses, je sais quels regards incertains il lance au temps quand il lui paraît injuste, je sais quand ses yeux mentent. Mon attention glisse lentement jusqu'à ses mains, et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'aperçois d'un détail…

« -Rentre. S'il te plaît. Rentre. »

Je pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce, et, à ma grande surprise, il me suit. Je me raidis face à lui, et lui saisit le poignet, doucement. Je ne libère pas totalement son bras, mais passe lentement mes doigts sur les quelques cicatrices qui ornent sa peau. Et qui ne devraient pas être là.

Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens, si verts, si grands, si… terrifiés…

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ma question n'en est pas vraiment une, et mon ton est volontairement maîtrisé. Je retiens à grand peine mon envie de lui hurler dessus.

« -Dis-moi… Ce n'est pas Lui qui t'a fait ça, je suppose. »

Sa réaction est immédiate. Il retire violemment sa main et me regarde, furieux. Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, mais il n'en a pas besoin.

« -Tu mérites mieux que ça, crois-moi… Je pensais que tu avais un peu de compassion pour les autres, que tu avais réfléchi à l'avenir du monde sorcier, que–

-TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! VAS T'EN ! ...

...S'il te plaît... »

Je comprends que je suis allé trop loin, mais je n'ai pas su empêcher ces phrases de s'échapper… Je suis en fait pire que les autres. Il me faisait confiance. Depuis son retour, nous devenions tout juste amis…

**Chapitre deux : je doute, donc je suis.**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je ressenti ce besoin d'être aussi stupide ? Je ne pensais pas ce que je lui ai dit, je m'inquiétais juste pour lui, je l'ai affligé davantage… Je voudrais tant l'aider… Je ne sais pas si ce serait pour lui, ou pour… me prouver quelque chose, changer un peu mon rôle, essayer de masquer ainsi ce qui sera irrémédiable…

Je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

Il est triste, à présent. On dirait même qu'il est déçu. Il serait prétentieux de penser que c'est à cause de moi, mais malgré cela, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Quel idiot je fais, il avait besoin d'aide et je l'ai rabaissé.

Il évite mon regard, et il n'y a rien de plus insupportable. De tout le cours de botanique, il n'a pas cessé ce petit jeu une seconde. Idem pour celui de Métamorphose, de Potions, de Défense et même régime en Soins aux créatures. C'est agaçant. Mais le pire n'est pas pour moi. Je reste convaincu qu'il est celui qui se sent le plus mal de nous deux. Il va falloir que j'intervienne, ses petits amis ne semblant rien voir. Il ne dit toujours rien, malgré les quelques mots qu'il a articulé à mon égard lors de notre confrontation, ce dont je suis très fier. Je suis un imbécile, je sais.

Mon plan est très simple, et je vais l'exécuter dès maintenant : toutes ces jolies petites bêtes sont bien à l'abri dans leur pot, mais…

-Oh pardon ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je…

Il reste muet d'ébahissement devant mon petit spectacle, joué à merveille, mais faut-il vraiment le préciser ? Mon plant, une bestiole apparemment assez agressive, et le sien mêlent la terre de leur pots cassés au sol. Il m'observe et ne semble pas comprendre. Ignorait-il l'acharnement dont était capable Draco Malefoy ? Il semble que oui. Il n'a pas l'air ravi quand Mme Chourave lance :

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, vous viendrez ici après les cours, Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, et je compte sur vous pour bien me recommencer tout cela… Allons… Le cours est terminé, ai-je besoin de vous accompagner au suivant ? Allez, filez…

J'ai réussiiiii ! Aha ! hem… Il n'est peut-être pas très heureux de devoir recommencer tout son travail par ma faute… Ou peut-être est-ce la perspective de passer deux heures en tête-à-tête avec moi ce soir ? Peut-être me déteste-il ? Peut-être… Oh arrête d'être si mélodramatique…

Il vient vers moi, et ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque le point auquel son regard est tranchant, profond, brillant… vert… haineux. Mon instinct de survie me hurle de fuir dès à présent si je veux avoir une chance de passer la nuit, mais mon corps ne réagit pas, il est cloué au sol par je ne sais quoi.

Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il me transperce de ses yeux si imposants, entrouvre la bouche et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais j'aperçois que son attention se dirige durant quelques secondes sur les Gryffondors encore dans la Serre, et il recolle du même coup ses lèvres l'une à l'autre. Une petite voix nous écarte l'un de l'autre, telle une décharge électrique :

-Harry, tu pourrais venir, s'il te plaît ?

L'accent ne trompe pas. Cho Chang. Charmant. Depuis quand est-elle autorisée à venir déranger nos petits moments ?

A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais appréciée, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Elle m'est plus qu'antipathique : c'en est carrément physique, je ne supporte pas la présence de cette fille qui ne m'a pourtant jamais rien fait de mal. Mais sa seule façon de saisir la main de Harry et de le mener à l'extérieur, loin de moi, en lui parlant lentement comme à un gosse semble expliquer en partie mes sentiments : c-est-une-nouille. Pour rester civilisé. Je préfère même Parkinson, c'est dire. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elles iraient très bien ensemble, toutes les deux : Saule Pleureur et Saule Cogneur. M'enfin…

D'ailleurs, les deux m'ont couru après un certain temps… En fait, Chang a peut-être un neurone vivant de plus que Parkinson : _elle_, elle a tout de même compris qu'elle ne poserait jamais ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi. Parkinson, elle, persévère. D'habitude, la persévérance est une qualité que j'apprécie, mais là c'est de l'acharnement force 5. Harry ne semble pas apprécier plus que moi l'intervention de la damoiselle, mais il est bien trop gentil pour la repousser, et il lui donne le sourire compréhensif qu'elle attendait.

Une question se pose : qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher, je crois que je suis déjà en retard en Potions. Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, c'est cela ? Potter va arriver avant moi et perdre quelques points, mais Snape m'excusera. Parfois, ces injustices de mon aimé parrain m'énervent. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, il s'en attristerait (et oui, l'ours n'est pas si insensible) et se ferait du souci pour ma santé mentale.

Je n'avais pas tort, du moins pas entièrement :

-Mr. Malefoy, vous me ferez le plaisir de venir me voir à la fin du cours.

Sa voix couvrait à peine l'onde de chuchotements dans la classe. Les jeunes impétueux semblaient ignorer l'absence totale de pitié du Maître des Potions envers ses élèves. C'est ainsi que tous, par leur insouciance, eurent le privilège, mérité certes, de permettre à Severus de tonner de sa voix grave et puissante, résonnant jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles :

-SILENCE ! Cette salle de cours n'est pas disposée à entendre vos futilités, et le prochain mot s'échappant d'une bouche autre que la mienne vaudra à son possesseur une surprise somme toute peu agréable. J'espère m'être fait comprendre.

Pour t'être fait comprendre… Mais soudain, la cause des bavardages me heurte de plein fouet : Harry n'est pas là. Un imprudent se permet de parler à son voisin, et il me suffit de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour en déduire qu'il s'agit d'un Gryffondor. Cependant, ce qu'il dit me semble plutôt… intéressant… bien que je ne sois pas sûr que ce mot convienne, à vrai dire.

« … avec Cho Chang… tu sais, la Serdaigle avec laquelle il sortait… peut-être remis ensemble… on raconte… embrassés…. »

Mon cœur semble faire une longue chute. Et avec lui, mon estime pour Potter. Oui.. Il n'est plus Harry. Harry ne ferait pas une telle erreur. Sortir avec elle, s'intéresser à elle, … rien que la _regarder_ !

Mais je me trompe encore, une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce que je sais de lui ? A partir de quoi ai-je construit mes idéaux infantiles ? D'une image qui était donnée, distribuée à qui mieux mieux ?

De plus, il a vécu des choses… il aurait besoin de réconfort, et elle le lui donnerait… _Mais ce genre de réconfort ?_

Et après tout ? Peut-être est-ce ça, qu'il recherche. Peut-être n'espère-t-il pas mieux… Mais il pourrait avoir beaucoup plus…

-Mr. Malefoy ? … Draco …

La salle est déjà vide. Je croyais avoir fermé les yeux un instant, et je me rends compte que j'ai laissé le temps défiler. Je suis seul. Avec Severus. Il m'observe, et je baisse la tête. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il en sait beaucoup plus que moi. Sur Harry. Sur ses pensées. Sur ce qu'il faisait. Sur ce qu'il s'est produit entre nous. Sur moi. Sur ce que je ressens. Il le sait, mais pas moi.

Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir… le protéger…

Lui permettre de s'échapper… De ce monde qui n'est pas pour lui…

Il souffre… Il souffre tant…

Je sens les deux bras de mon parrain entourer mes épaules, et mes larmes s'en vont silencieusement, avec mes doutes et mes souffrances, dans son cou.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Pourquoi…

Je te verrai ce soir, Harry.

Je te verrai et nous parlerons.

**Chapitre trois : capable de te compendre.**

J'ai peur. Oui. Moi, Draco Malefoy. J'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée de parler avec Harry Potter. Enfin, parler… De le voir, ce ne sera déjà pas mal.

Et s'il ne me tue pas, ce sera encore mieux.

Le temps… le temps… _Pour l'homme qui cherche à détourner de ses pensées une douleur, c'est le temps qui devient douloureux…_ Cette phrase… je ne me souviens plus du moment où je l'ai entendue pour la première fois. Mais elle n'a jamais eu autant de sens pour moi qu'à cet instant même.

Le temps. Il est plus que douloureux. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ce sont des aiguilles qui battent chaque minute, chaque seconde qui me pèse… Car pour moi les grains de sables sont des aiguilles d'argent qui s'enfoncent dans mon estomac.

Harry… tu vas m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu vas me détester.

Tu me détestes déjà.

Dis-moi que tu vas me parler.

Dis-moi que tu seras capable de me pardonner.

Dis-moi qu'un jour, tu me feras confiance à nouveau.

Dis-moi qu'un jour…

Dis-le moi…

Harry…

Je sombre dans le sommeil, pour quelques heures, un rêve … un cauchemar sans nom…

Il est temps. Je me tire hors de mon lit, où m'ont parrain m'a reconduit, et je m'habille, machinalement, des premiers vêtements me tombants sous la main. Vieux jean. Vieux T-Shirt. Ça fera l'affaire.

Un rapide passage à la salle de bain, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, puis je prends la direction de la Serre de réserve, celle dans laquelle nous réparerons notre faute… ma faute…

Il n'est pas là. Suis-je bête… pourquoi serait-il venu ?

…

Parce qu'il est digne de confiance, et que sa parole a de la valeur. Si Chourave lui a demandé de venir, il viendra.

Tristement, je commence mon travail. J'ignore ses intention, mais je dois remettre mon plant d'aplomb. Ce qui risque d'être long, quand on s'en réfère à l'épais livre de botanique, et à notre lente pratique en cours, tout à l'heure. J'aurais pu nous éviter ça. Si je ne lui avait pas dit tout ça. Si je n'avais pas stupidement tout détruit. Sa confiance. Le fragile pot de terre. Tout. Et je ne sais pas si…

-Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas finir par vraiment le tuer.

Je fais un bond phénoménal, et envoie voler mon petit végétal chétif, cette plante souffreteuse qu'il rattrape, lui 'sauvant la vie'.

-Tu es venu ?

Il rougit, puis son expression change. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il ne veut pas se montrer à moi tel qu'il est.

-Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regrette. Encore et encore. Il affiche de la désinvolture, et m'ignore tout simplement, prenant place à mes côtés sans me regarder, répartissant lui aussi les divers terres et terreaux là où ils se doivent d'être. Après un long silence, je ne peux plus retenir mes mots.

-Pardon.

Surpris, il m'observe une seconde, puis lâche :

-Ce n'est pas grave, je pensais recommencer, de toute façon. Je suis pitoyable en Botanique.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je m'excusais … pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, je…

-Tais-toi, Draco.

Son visage s'est refermé dans ce qui ressemble à un mélange incontrôlé de gêne et de haine.

Pour parler franchement, je ne suis même pas étonné d'entendre sa voix. Un peu comme si, avec moi, c'était différent. Comme si avec moi il avait le droit.

-Non. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…

-Tais-toi.

-… je voulais juste savoir…

-Tais-toi.

-…pourquoi…

-LA FERME !

-… je m'inquiétais.

Il devient rouge, et me regarde avec une incompréhension totale.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquièterais pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te plaît tellement dans cette situation ? On t'as payé pour ça ? Je croyais, au début, que tu désirais vraiment m'aider. C'est ce que tu faisais : tu étais là, et tu ne disais rien, tu me laissais vivre en me tenant malgré cela compagnie, tu ne faisais pas semblant d'avoir pitié, tu ne me poussais pas vers mon destin… Et tu es redevenu comme les autres. Le monde sorcier. _Vous_. Il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse donc.

-C'est faux !

Je n'avais pas crié. Pour une fois, je n'avais même pas cherché à maîtriser mon ton. J'avais _gémi_.

-Harry… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… Je sais juste que… Que tu avais besoin… Que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Te forcer à venir ici ce soir. Ni te dire ce que je t'ai dit. C'était plus que stupide de ma part… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour t'aider… Harry… J'ai _peur pour toi…_

Il ne dit plus un mot. Il ne me regarde pas. Il se détourne de moi, et s'approche lentement de l'épaisse vitre révélant les étoiles paresseusement suspendues au ciel. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais il me parle.

-C'est normal, que tu ne saches pas. Je ne devrais pas te demander tant. Après tout, tu as sûrement fait des efforts incroyables pour ne plus me considérer… comme avant. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre autant de toi. Je suis désolé.

Chaque molécule d'air semble venir comprimer plus encore mon âme, et ma gorge, dans laquelle s'est formée une petite boule, qui grossit sensiblement à chacun de ses mots.

Il est dos à moi, appuyé contre la paroi de la Serre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il a l'air perdu, et je meurs d'envie de le consoler. Depuis quelques mois, ce sentiment s'est développé en moi. En même temps que le respect. Le besoin de le couver, le préserver de tout. Je m'approche de lui, et sans réfléchir, pose mes mains sur ses épaules, le massant doucement.

Il se retourne, et je vois les larmes perler dans ses yeux. Je comprends alors sa solitude, tandis qu'il se pelotonne dans mes bras, comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux, et je ne saurais dire si ce moment intemporel est en droit de s'arrêter un jour.

Un instinct me frappe soudain, et j'entends faiblement :

-Harry ?

**Chapitre quatre : Son histoire était étrange.**

Elle. Encore. Cho Chang est là. Et je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Elle ne comprend rien à rien ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici, elle n'a rien à faire dans _notre moment_ ! Pourquoi s'immisce-t-elle ? Peut-être veut-elle me voler ce bonheur, ce réconfort qu'est celui d'être avec lui, lui que je protègerai à jamais. Il s'en est remis, par son geste, à moi. Moi qui m'étais promis à renoncer à la tendresse, tant à en donner qu'à en recevoir, j'ai vécu pleinement la sensation de chaque parcelle de son corps contre le mien, avec les sentiments d'une mère qui retrouve enfin son enfant, ce sentiment…

_Que me donne-t-il … ?_

_C'est étrange, ce n'est qu'un contact, mais… il m'apporte tant…_

_Je ne saurais dire ce que c'est…_

_Je ne veux pas savoir… Je…_

_Je…_

…_veux…_

…_juste…_

…_vivre…_

…

…_pour une… fois…_

Elle nous observe toujours, et je n'ai pas bougé. Lui non plus. Il ne la voit pas, mais en sait tout autant que moi. Il connaît l'expression qui s'est déposée sur son visage.

De la peine…

De l'inquiétude…

Cela voudrait dire… ?

Que veut-elle, à la fin ! Elle…

Elle s'avance lentement. Pas prudemment, mais tristement.

-Harry ? Harry, tu es là…

C'était une question. Et il ne répond pas. Il tient toujours mon t-shirt, avec force, avec désespoir.

Soudainement, je comprends. Avec douceur, je me détache de lui, et lui sourit, probablement faiblement. J'ignore s'il me regarde. Mon corps a sa volonté propre, ma main se dirige d'elle-même vers son menton, puis le relève, de telle sorte que ses yeux soient au même niveau que les miens.

-Harry.

Ma voix m'impressionne. Douce. Calme. Il est impossible que ce soit moi qui parle.

-Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai une histoire à te raconter. Elle ne sera pas longue, mais je voudrais que tu l'entendes. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, mais ses prunelles vertigineuses m'interrogent.



_-C'est un garçon, madame ! Toutes mes félicitations !_

_La jeune mère, ruisselante de sueur et de larmes, qu'elle appellerait plus tard le « prix de l'or », tremblait de tous ses membres quand le nouveau-né fut déposé dans ses bras. Elle n'hésita pas un instant, et avant même de le regarder, elle l'embrassa. Dix fois. Cent fois. Mille fois. Son enfant serait sa raison de vivre, son échappatoire, sa vie même, et il le saurait. Elle lui donnerait tout._

_Le garçon grandit. Il était beau, très beau, et nul n'avait matière à se plaindre de lui. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère. Elle aussi, était belle. Il n'avait jamais vu, de sa courte vie, aussi belle femme. Elle était aussi douce. Elle savait lire en lui. Elle était sa mère._

_Cependant, l'enfant, qui fut protégé durant les quelques premières années de sa vie, du monde 'extérieur', y fut confronté. Il vit l'une des faces les plus douloureuses de ce monde. Il vit ce qu'à son âge nul ne devrait voir. Il vit la cruauté des hommes. Il vit la haine. Il vit la souffrance. _

_Sa première rencontre avec cet univers si dur fut organisée par son père. Son père qui lui paraissait si gentil, si attentionné… _

_-Un homme, tu es un homme et rien de plus. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'es même pas encore. Tu n'es rien tant que tu ne contrôle pas la vie. Celle d'autres hommes, mais aussi la tienne. Tu dois savoir tuer et savoir vivre._

_-Mais papa… Qu'est-ce que c'est que 'tuer' ?_

_Le père, pour la première fois, frappa son fils. Lui, se tût et baissa la tête. On lui apprenait la loi du silence._

_Quelques heures plus tard, il sut ce qu'était 'tuer'. Il vit une silhouette brisée s'effondrer aux pieds de l'homme qui ne lui ressemblait que si peu, et qu'il appelait 'père'._

_Il vit la mort mais ne la comprit pas. Sa mère ne sut pas l'en protéger. Sa mère ne sut pas l'éloigner de cette vie. Sa mère perdit donc la sienne, tous ses sens, toutes ses notions, en essayant en vain de lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir._

_Cet enfant apprit donc. _

_« La vie est un mot. Elle se prononce, se savoure durant un court instant, puis disparaît sans qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Une fois que le mot est dit, on ne l'entends plus. On ne peut plus le transformer, on ne le dira jamais deux fois de la même manière._

_Il faut être conscient de ce que l'ont fait, et chaque mal causé est irrémédiable. Mais chaque blessure se soigne. Parfois, une cicatrice reste. C'est pour nous rappeler notre erreur, notre douleur, ou tout simplement notre histoire. On ne doit pas oublier, mais chaque chose est importante. Chaque moment passé, chaque seconde écoulée. Quelque part, quelqu'un te connaît et… »_



-Et ?

Il m'observe, et attend patiemment ma réponse.

-Je suis allé trop loin, excuse-moi. Tout ça, c'était juste pour que tu saches qu'il ne fallait jamais s'arrêter de vivre, et qu'il fallait toujours lutter.

-Qu'est-ce que cette femme a dit d'autre ?

-Beaucoup de choses.

-Qui est-elle ? Qui est ce garçon ? Pourquoi cette histoire ?

-Ne m'en demande pas trop, veux-tu ? Je t'en reparlerai, mais pas maintenant. Promets-moi juste de ne pas oublier … et de ne plus jamais refaire ce que tu as fait. On t'attend, je crois.

Il cherche à voir ce que cache mon sourire, mais je ne reste pas. Je me détourne de lui, le laissant seul avec elle. Je m'en vais.

Pourquoi lui ai-je raconté tout ça ? Je l'ignore moi-même. Mais il ne doit pas très bien saisir, il en sait encore trop peu. Je lui en dirai peut-être un peu plus…

_Quelque part…_

**Chapitre 5 : Se battre contre soi-même.**

J'aime la pluie, en temps normal. Elle lave le cœur de ses douleurs, ses petites gouttes d'eau emmènent vers le sol notre culpabilité et tout ce qui nous fait souffrir.

_La pluie, elle effacera ta culpabilité mais n'a aucun pouvoir sur les actes que tu as commis, ne l'oublie pas._

Elle me salit. Cette nuit, sous ce ciel noir de colère et de peine, mon corps semble souillé par le chagrin de la pluie.

Je suis en paix avec ma conscience, mais mon cœur souffre horriblement.

_Le but de chacun, c'est le bonheur. Et pour l'atteindre, il faut de l'amour. Toujours de l'amour._

J'ai … échoué ? Non, ce mot ne convient pas. Ce n'est pas un échec, c'est… une perte. Une nouvelle preuve de ma lâcheté.

On me donnait de l'amour, de la douceur, et j'ai donné un grand coup dedans, éclaboussant tout alentours. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tout simplement accepté de l'aider et d'être pour lui celui qu'il me proposait d'être : un ami ? Un confident, peut-être.

Non. J'ai fui.

Et ce n'est que me mentir à moi-même que de penser qu'elle…

Et… après tout… pourquoi pas… Ils iront bien ensemble, elle va le consoler, il se remettra de tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir, de leur amour naîtra une parfaite fusion, ils seront heureux et auront un petit garçon. Elle, sera présente pour lui et lui enseignera ce qu'elle pourra. Lui , essaiera d'être un bon père, et sauvera une fois de plus notre hypocrite monde du plus immonde mage noir que la Terre ait supporté, l'enfant sera heureux et fier de son père, puis il ira à son tour à Poudlard, et il rendra mon parrain fou.

Je m'endors ainsi, dans mon lit froid, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, songeant au point auquel tout cela sonne faux.

La matinée est morose. Le temps ne s'est pas amélioré, mais quand les pensées sont tristes, l'environnement suit, n'est-ce pas ?

_Si tu es heureux, tu sera capable de danser sous un orage. Il te semblera joyeux et vivant._

_Mais si tu es triste, alors le soleil lui-même te paraîtra lourd et accablant._

Sing in the rain, c'est ça ? Je ne pourrais pas. Je n'en aurais pas la force, tant mon corps a l'air fatigué par le poids que porte mon âme.

A la table du petit déjeuner, les autres Serpentards arborent toujours les mêmes airs suffisants pour la plupart d'entre eux. Naturellement, quand le monde a décidé de s'acharner sur vous, il ne lésine pas.

Pansy Parkinson. S'approche. Dangereusement. Restons calme et patient.

-Alors, Dray, ça a pas l'air d'aller ?

-Je vais bien, merci. Et, s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas 'Dray'.

-Oh, allez, fais pas ton grand, on sait tous les deux ce que tu veux de moi, j'ai bien remarqué ta façon de me regarder… Enfin, tu sais, si tu veux, on peux aller dans un endroit plus « intime » pour que je puisse te _consoler_ …

-Laisse moi, _s'il te plaît._

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Si j'avais besoin d'être consolé, ce ne serait certainement pas par elle.

-Oh, fais pas ton timide, tu sais, si tu veux, je peux faire toute la conversation, et puis… Je suis sûre que certaines choses ne te déplairaient pas… Le même genre de trucs que cette Chang doit faire à Potter tous les soirs dans la tour d'Ast–

-FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, PARKINSON, C'EST CLAIR ?

Elle reste un instant sous le coup du choc, puis me lance, avec la rage du Serpent préservant son image en toute situation :

-Tsss… Malefoy… Ne serais-tu donc pas au courant du fait que nous en avons tous assez de ton comportement hautain et de tes airs supérieurs ? De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ?

-De celui-là même qui t'autorise à harceler quelqu'un qui ne veut pas d'une fille.

Tous s'étaient déjà tus depuis un petit moment, les regards convergeant vers nous, et à ces mots je me sens dévisagés de mille parts. Je comprends le sens qu'ont pris mes mots pour eux, et je réalise qu'en fait, ils ne se trompent pas. Je n'aime pas les filles. Ils n'ont rien besoin de savoir de moi. En fait, je n'aime personne. En fait, JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE !

J'ai crié ces derniers mots, et je cours maintenant en dehors de la Grande Salle. Glissant sur le sol humide du Hall, je me précipite loin de tous ces visages stupéfaits, me jette dans les escaliers à la recherche d'une salle vide. Je trouve cette dernière après quelques minutes, et je m'y abrite. Elle est sombre. La porte ne ferme pas, je la laisse donc ainsi, et je me laisse tomber au sol. A peine soutenu d'un genou, je fais ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis … depuis…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là …_

…si longtemps …

_Je te protègerai, ils ne te toucheront plus …_

…trop longtemps…

Tu n'a plus à avoir peur… 

Je pleure…

_Draco…_

-Draco …

Non…

Je peux sentir … _ses_ bras… non, sa main … mes larmes sont essuyées, mais elles s'amoncellent encore… Je ne me contrôle plus… Chacun de ses gestes ne me fait que redoubler de sentiments que je n'identifie même plus … Haine… peur… douleur… tristesse…

…amour.

Mon cœur a disparu, je ne le sens plus battre, j'ai l'impression de m'être endormi… D'être parti loin de moi… Et ce corps protecteur m'encercle toujours…

Mes sanglots se calment petit à petit, mais ne cessent pas.

Le contact de sa peau s'efface lentement, et, à la manière d'un enfant apeuré, j'ouvre des yeux inquiets…

… et je rencontre les siens.

Mon pouls s'apaise, mais autre chose en moi se réveille.

Je voile mon regard un nouvel instant, et quand mes paupières se soulèvent une nouvelle fois, son visage est si proche du mien que nos lèvres se touchent.

-Draco… Shhh….

Puis une tendresse bien différente de celle que j'avais savouré hier au soir vient s'emparer de moi, de lui …

Sa bouche s'appuie contre la mienne, très doucement, et mes larmes coulent à nouveau. J'étouffe une pensée assez peu agréable, « je suis la nouvelle Cho-Chang-serpillère ! » alors que sa langue caresse lentement la mienne. Sa main se faufile dans mes cheveux, et je soupire de tout mon être.

_Il est quelque part… tu l'as trouvé ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, mais j'ai tout de même l'intrigue, enfin l'histoire !

**Rating : **Toujours pareil, T ou M, quelque chose comme ça, pas de slash pour le moment mais ça devrait venir !

**Pairing** : Un Harry/Draco ! J'admets … J'adore ce couple ! Je trouve qu'il permet de révéler une certaine sensibilité chez les deux personnages, de la fragilité mais aussi beaucoup de force et de volonté… Je sais que le passé que je donne à Draco n'est pas rempli de fleurs ni de lapins roses, mais je ne le vois pas avec une enfance heureuse. Au mieux, je le verrais gâté mais peu aimé… Je préfère ma version de la mère dévouée corps et âme pour lui ! J'aime énormément la présence de cet amour maternel dans les fics ou même les histoires, plus particulièrement quand la mère en question a cette dévotion totale pour son enfant, cet amour profond presque fusionnel… Mais je m'éloigne ! On était dans le pairing, là !

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu du mal à écrire certaines parties, mais bon, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui va suivre, surtout si je suis le 'plan' que je me suis fixé … Le grand secret de Draco … je ne sais pas quand je vais réussir à le placer, mais la scène est déjà terminée dans ma tête ! Enfin, je ne vais pas trop en dire, mis à part aussi que les reviews mon beaucoup touchées ! Mes trois premières reviews !

Tout d'abord, merci **Hermy** pour tes encouragements, qui sont très … encourageants ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer, et pour répondre à ta question, si je regroupe plusieurs chapitres par partie, c'est parce que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'aller sur internet pour l'instant, alors j'écris, j'écris et je « lâche les fauves » ; Ensuite, **Nuwie**, merci beaucoup à toi aussi, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir que tu as aimé ce que j'ai écrit, mais par contre, pour mon style, ma prof de français est d'accord pour dire que c'est ds niveau d'un élève de primaire, je crois … mais j'avoue que je préfère de loin te faire confiance à toi ! (sauvons l'ego …) Et merci aussi pour le petit truc des reviews, en effet, je ne savais pas ! Et enfin, pour terminer, merci aussi à **belina 333**, que ne me connaît pas, du moins je crois, mais qui m'a tout de même laissée une review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir aussi ! J'espère avoir affaire à toi d'autres fois encore, c'était vraiment gentil !

Donc voilà, les petits messages sont passés, sachez quand même que j'avais les larmes aux yeux en voyant 'Review Alert' dans ma boîte mail … Un rien trop sentimentale, moi …

Je crois.

**Seconde partie.**

**Chapitre six : Comprendre au-delà des mots.**

Ses lèvres sont si douces… _Il _est si doux …

Je suis dans une salle de classe vide dont la porte ne se ferme pas, ravagé par la douleur, me laissant embrasser par Harry Potter.

C'est immonde. Je ne peux pas faire ça plus longtemps.

De toutes les dernières forces me restant, je détourne la tête, et, dans une douloureuse frustration, je me lève.

-Harry. Sors.

Ma voix n'a pas tremblé. Elle n'a pas montré le point embrasé qui m'ouvrait le cœur. Elle n'a pas montré ma peur. Elle n'a pas montré ma haine envers moi-même. Elle n'a rien montré.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, mais je ressens sa confusion. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner en direction de cette maudite porte, et sans que je ne puisse le prévoir une seconde, ma main est déjà sur son épaule, secouée de faible sursauts, mais suffisante pour le retenir. Il se retourne vers moi, et dans la pénombre de la pièce, l'orage naissant nous entourant, il me sourit.

Il comprend.

Non. C'est impossible. Car personne ne peut comprendre ça.

Peut-être veut-il me préserver.

-Draco. Cesse de te poser des questions. Et merci de m'avoir arrêté. Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé, et je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi, mais tu sais je suis habitué, tu m'as détesté pendant des années. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait changer, je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à être quelqu'un comme toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi celui qui me haïssais le plus au monde est celui en lequel j'ai le plus confiance, je ne sais pa–

-Tu disais que c'était moi qui me posais des questions ?

Un éclat de rire fait rayonner son visage redevenu enfantin l'espace d'un instant, puis il baisse la tête.

A croire qu'il avait préparé son discours à l'avance.

-Ecoutes-moi, s'il te plaît, Harry. Je ne suis pas une personne comme les autres. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'il faille défendre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'il faille fréquenter. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut… _toucher_. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire simplement parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je suis désolé. Je suis… inaccessible.

Son regard s'éteint durant quelques secondes, mais il relève les yeux, semblant hésiter entre son air de défi habituel et sa compassion. Il opte pour un sourire, puis il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules. Il m'observe intensément, s'approche de moi, le bout de son nez effleurant le mien, et murmure doucement.

-Je comprends. Mais permets-moi de douter. Rien ni personne n'est inaccessible.

Sur ses mots, il caresse à peine ma pommette du dos de sa main, et s'enfuit comme un voleur.

C'est un voleur.

Il vient de me voler ma dernière protection. Ma prison.

Je suis, pour le septième jour consécutif, enfermé dans ma chambre de préfet-en-chef. Dieu seul sait –ou Dumbledore, mais ça revient au même– pourquoi j'ai reçu ce grand sacrement. Mais Dieu, lui, savait que je n'en voulais pas.

Les autres s'inquiètent probablement pour moi. Il s'en veulent peut-être.

Je me fais des idées. Deux personnes se font du souci, selon moi.

Severus. Et Harry.

Dumbledore, lui, doit être en train de savourer son thé tranquillement. Il sait qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Que j'ai juste besoin d'être seul. S'il l'ignorait, il serait venu à la charge. C'est fou, le point auquel se vieil homme peut avoir une idée si parfaite des choses avant même qu'elles ne se produisent. Il savait que je ne retournerais pas dans la Grande Salle dès le premier jour : il m'avait fait apporter mes repas.

Quoique je puisse en dire, c'est un sorcier plus qu'admirable.

Je me souviens, lorsque je dégustais, heureux, ma première chocogrenouille : son visage, doux et apaisant, m'était apparu sur la carte. Je me plongeais en ces yeux calmes, me demandant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir avant même de retourner la pièce de carton afin de lire son histoire à l'arrière de celle-ci. Quand mon père était arrivé. Quand il avait brûlé la belle image. Devant mes yeux. Dans mes mains. Les larmes avaient parcouru mes joues, mais je n'avais émis aucun son. Je ne pleurais pas mes doigts calcinés. Je pleurais pour ce pauvre homme, ce grand homme qu'on venait de détruire dans mon âme. Ce secret supplémentaire qu'on m'imposait. Celui qu'on me désignait comme un monstre de manipulation, pour lequel seul mon dégoût aurait sa place dans la maison familiale.

Et j'avais toujours obéi.

Et ma mère avait pleuré. Elle avait énormément pleuré.

Savait-elle que ma docilité n'était due qu'à mon désir de la protéger ? Savait-elle que mon père me menaçait de sa mort ? Savait-elle le prix de sa vie ? Savait-elle… que je l'aimais…

Suis-je donc si faible ? Une fois encore, les larmes glissent sur ma peau. Je repense à elle, et elle est en moi par ces larmes. Elle ne pleurait que très peu, mais ne se cachait pas de moi.

_Les sentiments sont importants… Ce sont eux qui te font tel que tu es._

Non, maman. Je suis tel que tu m'as fait.

Combien de temps ? Combien d'heures, de jours, de semaines ai-je passé ici, presque sans lumière, presque sans manger, presque sans vivre, simplement parce que je me suis enfoui dans mon passé ? Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps, à présent, de revenir à la vie : il m'avait envoyé Harry.

Harry inquiet. Harry affecté. Harry inquiet. Juste inquiet.

Je dormais sûrement encore quand il est entré. Je me réveille, et je sens une douce chaleur sur mon visage, mon front, dans mes cheveux… Sa main, tendrement, aussi tendre que lui, m'apparaît d'abord comme un rêve, un mirage. Moi qui avait eu pour seule présence une mémoire et des elfes de maison durant je ne sais combien de temps, je me voyais apaisé par la douceur de mon protégé.

Je n'ouvre les yeux que très lentement, voulant savourer chaque seconde de ce moment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le droit d'exister. Jusqu'à ce que ce mirage disparaisse.

Mais il est toujours là. Et je me laisse faire. Les caresses de ses doigts sont aussi douces que celles de … de ma… d'elle.

Je roule sur le côté, lui faisant dos. Il m'a déjà vu pleurer. Ce fut une fois de trop. C'est moi qui veux l'aider, pas le contraire !

Mais il réagit de façon inattendue. Il soupire, puis se met à parler, calmement. L'irritation, ou peut-être la peine, se fait sentir au fond de sa voix.

-Arrête. Draco, arrête. Ça va faire une semaine que tu es enfermé dans ta chambre. Une semaine et deux jours, précisément. Tu n'imagines pas les horreurs qui ont défilé dans ma tête pendant tout ce temps. Je ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivait. Je ne savais pas si tu allais bien. Je ne savais pas _pourquoi_. Je me suis persuadé que tout était de ma faute, et maintenant, confirmant cette pensée, tu te détournes de moi et me caches ce que tu ressens. J'en ai marre. J'ai du mal à saisir, mais je suis prêt à faire un effort. Alors toi aussi, aide-moi.

Ces derniers mots ont détruit la dernière barrière, et, enfonçant mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me laisser aller, je me redresse lentement, m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

-Rien n'est de ta faute. J'ai mal agi, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul. Et tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, tu en a déjà bien assez avec tes propres problèmes. Harry, tu as maigri !

-Venant de toi, ça serait presque blessant : tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

Oui, peut-être, mais moi je viens de passer une semaine de captivité volontaire, et je suis en dépression constante. J'ai le droit d'avoir perdu deux-trois kilos. Mais lui…

Maintenant seulement, je prête attention à son corps, pas maigre, mais beaucoup plus mince qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant, son t-shirt se soulevant, et ce pour cause de sa position, révèle un ventre fin et musclé. Je reste comme hypnotisé devant cette vision, mes yeux ne voulant se détacher de son nombril purement gravitationnel. Sa peau claire mais en rien blanche semble attirer quiconque oserait la défier du regard, et je n'ose, captivé.

-Oh… s'il te plaît... arrête de me regarder comme ça, je n'ai pas perdu tant de poids que ça…

Sa réflexion me tire hors de ma contemplation bovine, et je peux admirer l'air gêné apparaissant sur ses joues rougissantes.

Désir. Un feu s'allume en moi, et je ne sais que faire pour l'éteindre. Je dois contrôler ! Je dois _me_ contrôler ! Je n'ai pas le droit, et je ne cèderais pas.

Mes yeux se sont clos afin que je maîtrise mieux ce corps qu'est le mien, ce qui, entre nous, ne sert absolument à rien, et face à mon attitude, il prend ma main entre les siennes, soucieux.

Je sais parfaitement que son geste n'est en rien fait pour provoquer… ma … réaction. Mais c'est pourtant le cas, et quand j'entends ses mots, ils me paraissent étonnamment… lointains.

-Draco ?… Draco, ça va ?

Sa voix a un impact étrange sur moi, et en m'en rendant compte, j'ouvre les yeux si brusquement qu'il en sursaute.

Il est inquiet pour moi, et à cet instant il semble oublier toutes les douleurs qui l'affligent. J'en serait presque heureux si je n'étais pas terriblement gêné de ressentir du désir à ce moment-même.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je ne vois qu'une explication : après avoir passé tout ce temps seul, sa simple compagnie suffit à éveiller en moi des comportements purement humains, et c'est bien naturel.

Pourtant, je sais que nul autre que lui n'aurait pu faire naître ce sentiment en moi. Il est le seul à m'avoir embrassé avec… sincérité.

_Elle…_ Même elle ne l'avait jamais fait ainsi…

Ce jour, tu m'aimes, Draco, et je sais, même si ça peut sembler orgueilleux de ma part à certains, que tu m'aimes à ce jour plus que n'importe qui… Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre… Ce serait te faire souffrir sans raison… Ce serait t'enlever la seule chose capable de soigner n'importe qui, n'importe quoi… Rien n'est éternel, sauf peut-être l'émotion. Les sentiments que tu ressens, tu les auras toujours quelque part dans ton cœur, et il ne faut pas t'en inquiéter : il faut vivre chaque instant comme on t'offre de le vivre, en en tirant tout le plaisir que tu peux. Tu comprends ?

Je crois que je commence à comprendre…

-Harry…

Ma main, celle qu'il ne tient pas fébrilement, est contre sa joue, et nos regards se mêlent doucement.

-Merci.

Il m'observe, curieux, surpris, puis une fois encore une teinte de rose s'étale sur son visage, parfaitement en accord avec ses yeux qui fixent le sol.

Je viens de découvrir _Harry_. Il n'est pas ce petit être fragile en attente éternelle de consolation, comme mon sentiment maternel me forçait à le croire, mais il est un homme, à part entière, un garçon rempli d'émotions et disposé à les savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte, à condition qu'on lui en donne l'occasion, la possibilité.

J'essaierai d'en avoir le courage.

Je lui donnerai, moi, toutes ces choses qu'il mérite tant.

Mais je ne le peux pas, pas encore. J'ai peur, toujours, de le blesser. De le détruire. Je ne peux rien faire, il faudra attendre.

Affectueusement, comme le ferait un frère ou un ami, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe plus encore qu'ils ne le sont d'habitude. Il adjoint un nouveau sourire à son expression infantile, et il me semble qu'il sait que je ne peux pas lui offrir plus pour l'instant.

Et il l'accepte.

_Draco, je ne pas toujours serai là, tu sais ? _

_Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas…_

_Draco, tu dois…_

Accepter.

**Chapitre sept : Le cœur ne cache plus sa joie, il en dissimule sa peine.**

La vie a repris, et c'est, selon moi, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dumbledore. Cependant, je reste persuadé que certains ne partagent pas ce sentiment : mes grands amis (noter l'ironie) et comparses Serpentards semblent quelque peu déçus de mon retour, mais aussi de me voir –chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis très longtemps en leur compagnie– sourire. Oui, je souris, mais uniquement avec Harry. Il parvient toujours à trouver ce petit mot qui me déride, et j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

Il me fait penser à elle, son côté fragile et protecteur à la fois, ses grands yeux dans lesquels il suffit de se plonger quelques instants pour en sortir apaisé…

Par contre, _ses _amis ont l'air tout simplement outrés de constater notre amitié nouvelle –pour eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils me suspectent de prévoir un mauvais coup … N'ont-ils donc pas grandi ? Ne se sont-ils pas rendu compte que Harry et moi n'étions plus les mêmes ? Il s'est passé bien des choses depuis notre première année à Poudlard, et nous n'avons pu que suivre –ou subir silencieusement.

Mais les suspicieux Gryffondors ne sont pas les seuls surpris. Mon aimé parrain a failli faire une syncope durant son cours de Potions, quand nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous en avons déjà parlé hier, mais je n'ai qu'à tourner la tête pour voir que Harry est intérieurement mort de rire. C'est en quelque sorte sa petite vengeance personnelle …

Une sonnerie stridente signale la fin du calvaire, qui, je dois l'avouer, n'en est pas vraiment un pour moi, et dans un clin d'œil complice échangé avec mon voisin, je me dirige vers le bureau de Snape, obéissant à ses gestes (les moulins qu'il dessine avec ses avant-bras) qui se veulent discrets.

-Draco… Ça ne va pas ? Tu es sûr que tout se passe bien ? je ne t'ai pas vu du tout cette dernière semaine, et maintenant…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons… Quand tu es comme ça, tu perds toute ton intégrité pleine de sarcasmes. C'est nettement moins impressionnant, tu sais ?

-Je constate que Potter a une très mauvaise influence sur toi, _mon très cher filleul_.

Le ton amusé qu'il prend ne manque pas de me surprendre, et je lui adresse un sourire.

-Mais fais tout de même attention. Dans ta situation, ce genre de fréquentation est déjà dangereuse. Pas…

-…d'imprudence, je sais.

Cette fois, c'est à son tour de me sourire.

Et j'en suis rassuré. Son air bienveillant m'a toujours rassuré. Il m'a même aidé à survivre quand ce mot ne voulait plus rien dire pour moi.

_Faire confiance n'est pas une chose simple, mais dans certaines situations, ça peut sauver des vies…_

Je m'en vais lentement vers ma salle commune, mais Harry m'attend derrière la porte.

-Il a souri ? Il _sait_ sourire ?

-Mon parrain. Et il sait même rire, je te raconterai si tu veux…

Nous avançons ainsi dans le couloir, discutant joyeusement de choses et d'autres, telles que les propriétés magiques d'une occasion aussi rare que celle d'entendre le rire de Severus.

Les jours défilant devant mes yeux sont heureux, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et j'en suis très reconnaissant à mon petit Gryffondor. Lui aussi semble reprendre des couleurs, et il s'est remis à manger de façon normale depuis peu. Je dois avouer que ça me soulage énormément.

En ajoutant que cette reprise de poids lui donne un physique tout aussi avantageux qu'avant, si ce n'est plus. Son sourire naissant fait fondre les cœurs, et il est plus d'une damoiselle qui y cède, à sa plus grande gêne, et mon plus grand déplaisir.

Nous avons terminé le repas, bien avant les autres, certes, mais c'est pour nous un des seuls moyens de passer davantage de temps ensemble. Perchés au sommet des hautes statues ornant le seuil du château, nous discutons dans une atmosphère joviale.

-A ce qui se dit, même les jumelles Patil n'ont d'yeux que pour toi, ô grand Dieu Harry… Comment vais-je lutter contre une telle concurrence ?

-Arrête… En plus, tu te trompes. Parvati ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi…

-Oh … Tu dis ça d'un air si convaincu… Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Tu as tout pour plaire, tu sais ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais… Bon, d'accord, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça… Elle … elle essaie de voir si avec Lavande…

-Avec Lavande Brown ! Tu te moques de moi, Harry !

-Non, non, pas du tout… Elle me l'avait avoué pendant le bal en quatrième année, tu t'en souviens ?

Si je m'en souviens ? Passer toute une soirée avec Pansy accrochée à mon bras, obligé de la faire marcher par ici puis par là, même de la faire danser ! Mais pour ce faire, j'avais tout de même dû ingurgiter une quantité d'alcool assez importante… D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle plus très bien de la fin de la soirée…

-Draco ?

-Mmmh ? Oh, bien sûr, bien sûr, je m'en souviens parfaitement…

-Parkinson ?

-Oui… Le bon vieux temps… Et cesse de sourire bêtement comme ça… Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

Il se paie ma tête ! Il ose !

Usant de tout le self-control me restant, je lance nonchalamment :

-Ah… Quel dommage, quand on y repense, cette petite Parvati… Quel gâchis… Encore un fruit défendu dont la gente masculine sera privée… Enfin, si Lavande la suit …

-Ouais, c'est ça, ce serait dommage.

Devant son air renfrogné, pour ne pas dire boudeur, je prends une expression des plus innocentes et tente un regard en biais.

-Harry ? J'ai dit quelque chose … ?

Mais je ne sais masquer mes émotions plus longtemps, et face à mon rire dissimulé, il me jette au visage de toutes ses forces :

-Tu es immonde ! Franchement, j'arrive pas à croire que tu le fasses exprès…

-Que je fasse quoi ?

Je suis parvenu à le dire, entre deux hoquets.

-Que tu me nargues. Tu sais très bien que je m'en fous de toutes ces filles, d'ailleurs bien plus que toi, il n'y a qu'à voir la cour qui te suit constamment.

Là, il m'a pris par surprise.

-Venant de toi, ça m'étonne, Harry… Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ces braves optimistes n'auront jamais mon intérêt… Je n'aime pas leur comportement, je ne suis pas un morceau de viande…

Il paraît instantanément soulagé.

-Mais toi, Harry, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas d'engager une relation avec une de tes prétendantes ? Je suis sérieux, je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un !

Il marmonne quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas un traître mot à ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Rien d'important… C'est seulement que je pensais que tu avais compris… que j'étais…

-Que tu étais ?

-Gay.

Et il lâche ça comme ça, comme on dirait « Fudge est un incompétent »… Alors que ça devrait plutôt sonner comme « Dumbledore s'est envoyé Rusard ! » !

Mais il a raison… Je suis stupide, j'aurais dû le comprendre quand il m'a…

-Embrassé…

-Quoi !

-Rien, ne fais pas attention, je pensais tout haut… Mais c'est vrai… Alors comme ça tu es gay… Ça va en causer, des déceptions…

-Tu ne vas pas le répéter, quand même ?

-Ce serait mal me connaître que me penser capable de ça…

-Tout de même, tu me surprends, Draco… Tout ce qui est sous tes yeux, tu ne le vois pas, mais ce que tu ne devrais pas voir, tu t'en rends compte…

_Le cœur peut cacher à l'intelligence ce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle découvre, car ses sentiments, si compliqués soient-ils, demeurent secrets…_

Je ne suis plus certain d'avoir tout saisi…

**Chapitre huit : Effacé par la neige.**

Le temps se rafraîchit, le mois de novembre touche à sa fin alors que les carillons de Noël approchent.

La neige n'est pas encore tombée, et je suis impatient, pour ne pas dire surexcité à la simple évocation de son arrivée. J'ai toujours adoré la neige.

Enfant, je me plongeais dedans, et je me rappelle des amas impressionnants qu'elle formait dans le jardin, si bien que je m'y glissais entièrement. Un jour, je m'étais caché dans l'un de ces amoncellements, de telle sorte que ma disparition soudaine avait éveillé l'inquiétude du manoir –et la fureur de mon père. Je savais tout ça, mais les frissons parcourant mon corps, cette sensation de froid si intense, puis l'eau qui ruisselait le long de ma colonne vertébrale … Ça me faisait tourner la tête, c'était en quelque sorte mon adrénaline…

Mon père en avait été agacé au plus haut point, et m'avait sévèrement puni, afin que je ne reproduise plus l'expérience. Toutefois, la douleur était trop forte, et l'envie l'accompagnait. J'avais rejoint mon élément aussi rapidement que je l'avais quitté, et le froid me paraissait chaleur réconfortante, le sang jaillissant de mes blessures y traçant son chemin d'impureté.

Ma mère ne savait bien entendu rien de tout cela, et j'œuvrais pour que la situation ne change pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en veuille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure…

Un secret, c'est comme la flamme d'une bougie : c'est très petit, et on croit que personne n'y prêtera attention, mais il suffit d'en laisser paraître une infime partie pour qu'on l'aperçoive… De plus, il brûlera la main de celui qui le dissimulera, jusqu'à le détruire pour enfin briller aux vues de tous…

_Mais …Et toi… Tu en as, des secrets ?_

Non, maman… Non, je ne sais rien, je n'ai rien de mystérieux, je n'ai pas de secret… Tout ce qu'il faut savoir de moi, on le sait déjà : je suis un monstre.

Les cours prennent une allure de fête –excepté naturellement celui de Potions. Des guirlandes semblent se suspendre d'elles-mêmes un peu partout dans les salles, et la majorité des élèves et du corps enseignant en demeure ravie.

Des sapins sont installés ça et là dans le château, y compris les fameux arbres (gigantesques, mais est-il nécessaire de le signaler ?) de Hagrid.

Peeves s'en donne à cœur joie : semer la discorde dans les couloirs est un véritable passe-temps pour lui. Des faux-cadeaux piégés aux boules de Noël explosives, en passant par les guirlandes ensorcelées, il effectue son travail à merveille.

La Grande Salle brille de mille feux, et ce n'est pas à prendre au second degré : des bougies aux flammes timides mais resplendissantes de couleurs flânent au travers de l'immense pièce. Les murs ont l'air d'avoir disparus derrière les sculptures de glace et autres merveilles de beauté et de magie.

Cependant, je ne me sens pas à ma place, au milieu de toute cette chaleur. Je …

_Tu regardes la vie au travers d'un miroir…_

Oui, c'est exactement ça… Je ne ressens pas de véritable bonheur, sauf peut-être en souriant faiblement à celui de tous ces autres…

Et je reste debout, dissimulé par l'immense porte, à observer les jaillissements de bien-être émanant de cette immense assemblée, un peu comme un enfant qu'on aurait puni, comme un enfant privé de jouets contemplant ceux des autres.

Mais rien n'y fait. Je regarde, encore et toujours, me préparant à subir le banquet, à subir ces soirées, à entendre les Serpentards énumérer les multitudes de présents qu'ils attendent de la part de leur famille pour la grande fête.

Ne pouvant m'y résoudre, je soupire longuement et me retourne, prêt à regagner ma chambre de préfet, quand une main m'arrête –non, quand _un sourire_ m'arrête.

-Où vas-tu, monsieur le solitaire ?

Face à mon air probablement hébété, il rit doucement, de ce rire si apaisant à mes oreilles, et me traîne par le bras jusqu'à sa table. Il est fou ! Ses comparses ont déjà du mal à supporter le fait que je sois son ami, s'ils me voient m'asseoir auprès d'eux, je crains qu'ils ne défaillent… !

Mais il ne semble pas s'en inquiéter… Il ne se soucie apparemment que de moi…

_Un monstre…_

Il ne devrait pas.

Qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ?

C'est avec une douceur infinie qu'il m'installe sur une chaise, et qu'il se place à son tour, entre Ron Weasley et moi. Le roux n'en revient pas, à ce que je vois. Mais il ne s'est pas mis à brailler stupidement comme à son habitude dès qu'il m'aperçoit.

Les Gryffondors m'observent tous durant un instant d'un silence religieux, puis leurs regards glissent sur Harry, et certains, à ma grande surprise, adoptent un sourire en coin que je ne m'explique pas. Les conversations reprennent, et je remarque les joues rouges de mon protégé.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu es rouge…

-Oh… Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai juste un peu chaud…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise… Si ça te gêne, je peux très bien retourner chez les Serpentards, ça ne me –

-Non ! Tu restes là… Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, voyons ! Et profite un peu, pour une fois !

Il n'a pas tort, mais la surprise doit s'écrire en lettres majuscules sur mon visage, et son expression devient goguenarde.

C'est la première fois que je partage un repas avec eux … avec _lui_. Je n'ose pas trop parler, de peur de dire quelque chose de blessant, de déplacé… de peur de me faire plaisir.

Mais il est plus fort que moi, et au fil des minutes, il parvient à me détendre de plus en plus, jusqu'à me faire sourire, et rire doucement.

Je note qu'il en est d'ailleurs très fier. Mais n'ai-je pas moi-même ressenti ce sentiment quand il me parlait pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, dans cette volière ?

Tant de choses se sont produites depuis… Ma situation personnelle n'a pas changé, pourtant… c'est lui qui essaie à présent de me donner goût à la vie.

Malgré cela, je le protège. C'est moi qui le protège. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal, et surtout pas moi.

Le dîner est maintenant terminé, et, pour ne cesser ne m'étonner, il prend ma main dans la sienne et m'emmène dans le parc.

Curieusement, guidé par l'euphorie du moment et ma curiosité naturelle, je le laisse faire.

Et il ne me déçoit pas. Il me guide le long des arbres, à l'orée de la forêt, vers un endroit dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence. Une fine clairière, de la taille d'une petite chambre, rayonne sous mes yeux. Presque en son centre siège un rocher usé par le temps et les éléments, et Harry s'y assoit, moi à sa suite. Nous restons ainsi, silencieux, la main dans la main, à savourer les secondes qui s'écoulent.

Le froid s'épanouit lentement, et bientôt je le sens frissonner. Instinctivement, je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et l'enveloppe de ma chaleur, ainsi que de ma cape. Il rougit doucement mais se blottit contre moi sans rien laisser paraître de sa gêne. Peut-être n'est-il pas gêné, après tout.

Peut-être est-il bien.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons passé comme ça, mais sans prévenir, de légers flocons de neige débutent une danse émouvante devant nos yeux, se perdant dans ses cheveux. J'y passe tendrement la main afin de caresser les brillants joyaux, et je l'entends soupirer :

-Noël est avancé, cette année…

Ses mots… Ils n'auraient pu exprimer plus clairement ce que je ressentais. Je sais que ce plaisir, ce bonheur m'est interdit… Mais je ne peux me contenir, et une larme glisse imperceptiblement le long de ma joue, tandis que j'appuie ma tête contre la sienne, remerciant Dieu de m'accorder une si belle trêve…

_A suivre, Inch'Allah …_


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et le cadre de cette fics appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating : **Je ne sais plus vraiment, mais je dirais M ou quelque chose comme ça, présence d'un petit slash par la suite (et oui, toujours pas pour l'instant), mais l'heure est à la chasteté …

**Pairing** : Un Draco/Harry, oui, toujours.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à signaler que j'en ai bavé comme pas possible pour écrire ça, j'ai passé toute une soirée (un bon bout de nuit plutôt) pour cogiter et sortir ça sur écran…. Ce fut long, douloureux et difficile, mais j'ai réussi ! Je tiens donc à m'excuser d'ores et déjà si certains passages ne paraissent pas logiques, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, pour cause de fatigue !

Et je remercie encore tout ceux qui m'ont posté une review, entre autres **belina 333**, je vois que tu suis l'histoire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je t'ai presque fait pleurer (c'est pas très normal de dire ça, mais je suis honnête !), je suis sûre que je vais y arriver … A **Aerials**, merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai bien l'intention de la mener jusqu'au bout ! Et pour le Draco/Harry… qui vivra verra ! Enfin, **Hermy** (désolée, j'ai pris l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça, Melle Skywalker…), merciii ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, j'appréhendais un peu, j'avoue, mais avec du soutien comme ça on irait au bout du monde ! Et pardon encore, je vais martyriser un peu ton pauvre Prince …

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cette première histoire publiée l'est en fait grâce à toutes ces personnes que je ne citerai plus mais qui se reconnaîtront … !

Je crois.

**Troisième partie.**

**Chapitre neuf : La lutte, inutile.**

Je ne mérite pas tout ça. Je ne mérite rien du tout, à vrai dire.

Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire … Accepter ce que l'on m'offre ? Ou refuser, purger ma peine… et le laisser vivre …

Harry, cependant, ne semble pas décidé à me donner quelque choix que ce soit. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule, et nous admirons ensemble le feu ronronnant que j'ai fait apparaître quelques secondes auparavant dans l'âtre de cheminée demeurant dans ma chambre. Nous sommes rentrés depuis peu, secoués et grelottants, mais emplis de cette euphorie étrange qui suit les plus beaux instants de notre vie, alors qu'on ne croit pas possible notre bonheur. C'est bien ce sentiment qui m'habite. Je suis probablement encore en train de rêver …

Un frisson parcourt sa peau et me ramène à la réalité. Il n'est pas si tard, pourtant j'ai l'impression que nous avons passés des heures dans cet Eden de glace. Il tremble toujours de froid, et ce malgré les flammes vives allumant son regard fasciné. Il repose contre moi, et je n'ose bouger, de peur de le gêner, mais surtout … qu'il s'en aille.

Je ne devrais pas le laisser faire ça. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Il ne faut pas que je m'attache à lui, il faut qu'il s'éloigne de moi…

_Tu ne mérites rien, tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé, tu ne mérites pas de vivre…_

_Tu sais ce que tu as fait …Tu t'es ôté le droit de vie, Draco…_

D'un geste brusque, je me détache de lui et me lève. J'ai du mal à respirer normalement, la tête me tourne, ma vision est floue … et il m'observe, surpris et inquiet.

-Draco, tout va bien ?

J'essaie de lui répondre… non, rien ne va, Harry… Je ne dois pas, je vais te faire du mal, je ne dois pas … Pourquoi les mots ne traversent-ils pas mes lèvres ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui expliquer, enlever à ses yeux la détresse qui les habite ? Je ne peux pas parler, j'essaie, j'essaie encore, mais tout est vain, je n'arrive plus à tenir debout…

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi !

Je ne peux pas… Je n'y parviens pas… Je ne vois plus rien… Harry…

Maman…

Je suis désolé…

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ce n'est rien de grave, il a simplement pris froid ! Mais qu'est –ce qui vous a pris, Mr. Potter, de passer la soirée dehors avec lui par ce temps ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Je suis déjà surchargée par ces épidémies de grippe, il ne manquerait plus que les élèves aillent se rendre malades par eux-même ! … Voyons, il n'est pas à l'agonie, tout de même !

Doucement, le monde prend forme autour de moi… Je ne me souviens plus… Que s'est-il passé pour que je sois ici ? Je suis à l'infirmerie, c'est bien sûr, j'entends la voix (les hurlements) de Mme. Pomfresh .

Et une main réchauffe la mienne…

-Harry… ?

Tout aussi lentement, mes yeux s'ouvrent et j'aperçois son visage penché au-dessus du mien, arborant un faible sourire.

-Oui, c'est moi… Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes à l'infirmerie, mais tout va bien… Tu t'es juste évanoui un peu après qu'on soit rentrés… Mme. Pomfresh dit que ce n'est rien, tu vas très vite sortir mais je pense que tu vas passer le reste de la nuit ici…

En effet, plus rien au-dehors ne laisse penser que le jour nous entoure. La lune brille avec fierté et sa lumière tient compagnie à celle des chandelles disposées ici et là dans cette grande pièce bien peu meublée, hormis le nombre impressionnant de lits. Je ne suis pas venu souvent dans cet endroit. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne ici voir mon corps, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'infirmière ferait exception.

Harry m'observe toujours, m'interrogeant du regard, et il n'a pas lâché ma main. J'ignore s'il en est conscient, mais pour ma part je ne le repousse pas. Je n'en ai plus la force.

Il ne sert plus à rien de lutter. Le destin aurait apparemment choisi pour moi.

Je voulais tant le protéger.

Le préserver de tout ça…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Mme. Pomfresh qui me regarde fixement.

-Non, tout va très bien. Je vais dormir ici.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, de toute façon, Mr. Malefoy.

Sa voix s'éloigne avec elle, elle nous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit et s'en va retrouver son bureau. Harry est toujours là, et il ne bouge absolument pas, pas même lorsque toutes les bougies, mis à part celle déposée à mon chevet, voient leurs flammes disparaître.

-Je reste avec toi.

-Non, Harry, va te coucher, Ron et Hermione vont se faire du souci pour toi, et ici tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir correctement…

-Je rêve ou c'est toi qui t'occupes de moi ? Qui est malade et alité ? Et… depuis quand est-ce que tu les appelles par leur prénom ?

-Je dirais… depuis quelques secondes…

Il me sourit, puis reprend d'une voix douce :

-Repose-toi. Il y a bien assez de places libres ici pour que je puisse y passer la nuit. En fait, Draco, nous sommes seuls…

Si ça n'était pas lui, j'aurais pu très mal interpréter sa dernière phrase. Mais je suis trop épuisé pour relever le sous-entendu.

-Merci… de rester… et pour ce que tu as fait.

Car après tout, je ne suis certainement pas arrivé ici tout seul. Mais ce n'est pas que de cela que je le remercie.

Il fait tant pour moi… Il ne sait pas…

-Dors.

**Chapitre dix : Souvenir n'est qu'un rêve.**

_-Père… s'il vous plaît…_

_-'S'il vous plaît' ?Voyez-vous cela, tu es capable de supplier ? Mais ce n'est pas assez, mon petit Draco… Nous allons voir… ce que tu peux faire…_

_Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur le visage de l'homme. Ses yeux froids me dévisagent avec haine, et je ne peux rien faire, la peur me nouant le ventre. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. Je ne dois pas avoir peur pour moi, ce serait courir à ma perte._

_-Suis-moi._

_Non… Non, Père… Pas cette chambre… s'il vous plaît… Pas encore… Père…_

_Les murs de pierres m'entourent, m'étouffent, me hurlent le sort qui m'attend au visage… Je ne veux pas… Je n'arrive plus à le supporter…_

_Père, pourquoi me faîtes-vous cela…_

_Il s'arrête, comme à chaque fois, au centre de la pièce, et d'un signe de la main, verrouille la porte. _

_-Insonorus._

_Au-delà de cette pièce, on n'entendra donc rien. Aucun de mes mots n'aura d'utilité. Aucun de mes cris ne recevra de réponse._

_Aucun soutien._

_-Tu sais. Dépêche-toi._

_Tremblant, je me résous, écrasant ma conscience sous ma douleur._

_Il va encore le faire._

_Je vais encore avoir mal._

_Je vais encore avoir honte._

_Je vais encore me haïr._

_Mais elle va encore vivre._

_Il s'approche de moi, et je sens que je vais vomir, je vais m'évanouir, je vais mourir…_

_---- --- ----_

_-Draco, tu vas bien ? Tu es très pâle, que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Rien, maman… Je suis encore allé jouer dans la neige, et père m'a grondé. Je dois être un peu malade, rien de plus._

_-Tu es sûr ? Oh, Draco, si jamais… si jamais ça n'allait pas… tu me le dirais… Il faudrait me le dire…_

_-Oui, maman. Je te le dirais._

_-Bien… Tu sais, il ne faut pas garder nos souffrances pour nous… elle nous détruisent, Draco… Elles nous arrachent le cœur, si bien que nous ne pouvons plus exister… Il faut toujours confier tes peines… Il y a quelqu'un pour les comprendre quelque part en ce monde, tu sais ? _

_-Oui, maman._

_-Tu m'as l'air bien confiant, Draco… Je serais si heureuse pour toi, si tu trouvais cette personne…_

_-Maman…_

_-Elle existe, tu sais… _

_-Maman…_

_-Tu l'as trouvée ?_

_---- --- ----_

_-Tu as recommencé. Tu sais ce que cela signifie. Le Maître ne veut plus de toi. _

_Papa, qu'a donc fait cet homme ? Qui est –il ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?_

_Pourquoi a-t-il si peur ?_

_-Draco, viens ici. _

_-Qu'y a-t-il, Papa ?_

_Vos yeux sont froids… Vous me regardez comme vous regardiez cet homme à l'instant…_

-Un homme, tu es un homme et rien de plus. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'es même pas encore. Tu n'es rien tant que tu ne contrôles pas la vie. Celle d'autres hommes, mais aussi la tienne. Tu dois savoir tuer et savoir vivre.

_-Mais Papa… Qu'est-ce que c'est, 'tuer' ?_

_Mal. J'ai mal tandis que sa main frappe mon visage avec violence._

_-La mort. Tu l'apprendras. Et tu m'appelleras dès à présent 'Père'._

_Pourquoi, papa ? Pourquoi ces mots… Pourquoi cet homme implore-t-il ? Pourquoi le frappes-tu ? Pourquoi tombe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette lumière, ces yeux ? Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il plus ? _

_Papa, c'est donc cela, la mort ?_

_Pourquoi… Père ?_

_---- --- ----_

_-Tue-le._

_Les yeux tristes de l'enfant semblent me supplier d'eux-mêmes, et à cet instant, je sais que je n'en aurai pas le courage._

_-Tue-le, Draco._

_-Pourquoi, Père ?_

_-Tu n'as pas de question à poser ! Il a désobéi ! Ses parents ont refusé l'aide du Lord Noir, ils en ont subi les conséquences. Tue-le, à présent !_

_Vous êtes si contradictoire, Père… Vous m'interdisez de demander, mais vous me donnez tout de même une réponse…_

_Je ne le tuerai pas._

_Je ne le pourrai pas._

_-Draco… JE T'AI ORDONNE DE LE TUER ! _

_-Je suis désolé, Père…_

_-Tu refuses !_

_-Père… Je suis désolé… Père…_

_-Je vois…Viens avec moi._

_Je le suis, l'angoisse m'empêchant de respirer normalement, laissant derrière nous le jeune garçon que je viens d'épargner._

_Non… Père… Pas ce salon… Père, pourquoi m'y menez-vous…_

_-A ce que j'ai pu constater, ton amour n'est pas si fort que nous le pensions… SI tu l'aimais vraiment, Draco, tu l'aurais protégée… Tu as toi aussi désobéi, Draco… Quel homme es-tu … N'as-tu donc pas de sentiments ? Impero !_

_Sa voix… sa voix s'empare de mon esprit… Je ne me contrôle plus, mais je dois lutter… Encore… _

_Il est en moi. A travers mon corps, il ouvre la porte qui nous fait face, et je vois ma propre main saisir ma baguette, et m'avancer vers … elle._

_-Draco, qu'est-ce que… Lucius ? Pourquoi est-ce…_

_-DOLORIS !_

_Ma voix. Cette fois. Reprenant la sienne hurlant dans ma tête. Elle se tord de douleur, sous mes yeux… Je ne peux pas la laisser souffrir…_

_Ça devrait être moi !_

_-DOLORIS !_

_-DOLORIS !_

_-DOLORIS !_

_Les secondes, les minutes passent, entre mes cris et les siens, et ce spectacle m'écœure, quand soudain elle s'effondre sur le sol, immobile._

_La présence de mon père quitte mon esprit, et je me jette sur elle, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues._

_-Maman ! MAMAN ! Non, ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous aimais, moi, je vous aime ! Maman ! JE T'AIME ! NE MEURS PAS ! Maman… Maman… c'est ma faute… _

_Ses yeux, ses grands et beaux yeux gris sont ouverts, inexpressifs._

_Son cœur bat encore, mais son âme semble l'avoir quittée._

_-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ELLE ? QU'AVAIT-ELLE FAIT ? POURQUOI PAS MOI ?_

_-Draco… que lui as-tu fait… Tu vois enfin ce que tu es ? Tu l'as détruite, Draco… Tu lui as ôté la vie, Tu lui as ôté ses sentiments… Sa mémoire… Tu en as fait un corps… _

_-Non…Non… Ce n'est pas moi…Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Pourquoi nous faites-vous ça ?_

_-Mais Draco… c'est toi qui nous as tous anéantis… Draco… Tu es un monstre, mon fils…_

_-Maman…_

_Sa peau semble pâlir, et Père s'approche d'elle, puis la soulève. Elle obéit à ses gestes et se met à marcher, tandis qu'il s'efforce de ne pas me toucher, un sourire désolé flottant sur son visage._

_-Tu ne méritais pas son amour, je crois… Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Draco… Pourquoi as-tu désobéi ? Tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé…_

-Draco ! Draco, réveille-toi !

**Chapitre onze : Besoin d'aide.**

-Draco ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là …

L'infirmerie… Je suis dans l'infirmerie…

Dans les bras de Harry…

Ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Encore.

Combien de fois devrai-je revivre ces instants ? N'en ai-je donc pas assez souffert ? Ma punition n'est-elle pas assez grande ?

Il est inutile de passer ma main sur mon visage pour savoir qu'il est baigné de larmes. Mais sa présence me rassure, alors qu'elle ne le devrait pas.

Je devrais le protéger ! De moi ! Je vais le détruire, lui aussi… Je vais le briser… Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé…

-JE NE LE MERITE PAS !

-… Calme-toi… Ce n'était… qu'un cauchemar… Draco…

Mes mains s'agrippent à lui, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, et je me laisse enfin aller, les sanglots emportant mes pensées. Ses bras m'entourent, et il passe inlassablement sa main de mes cheveux à mon dos, sa joue contre mon front.

-Je suis là…

Ma douleur me quitte lentement alors que je m'endors dans ses bras.

_---- --- ----_

-Severus ! Severus, je dois te parler !

La porte me faisant face s'ouvre sèchement, puis un professeur Snape d'apparence stricte m'invite froidement à entrer dans ses appartements.

-Je vous écoute, Mr. Malefoy, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-J'ai encore fait ce rêve.

Son expression s'aggrave instantanément.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va…

-C'est faux, Draco. Quand tu te sens bien, ce qui n'est pas très fréquent, tu ne viens pas me voir pour me dire que tu as fait un cauchemar.

Sous la réalité de ses mots, je baisse les yeux.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, Draco. Rien de tout cela n'était de ta faute. Tu n'aurai rien pu faire de plus, tu as agi comme tu le devais…

-Severus… Je l'ai détruite…

-Non… C'est lui qui vous a détruit, tous les deux. Elle et toi. Vous ne méritiez pas ça…

-Je ne _la_ méritais pas !

La vitesse à laquelle la conversation s'enflamme est surprenante.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu sais qu'il a fait tout ça parce que vous vous aimiez… Ton père ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, Draco…

-Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé !

-Non ! Au contraire, tu y as droit autant et même davantage que les autres ! Pourquoi crois-tu tout ce qu'il t'a dit… Il t'a menti et te ment toujours, et toi, pour te protéger, tu te caches derrière cette loi stupide qu'il t'a imposée !

-Je ne mérite rien !

-Draco… C'est lui, pas toi…

-Je ne le mérite pas, il m'aime et je vais lui faire du mal ! Il m'aime et je vais le détruire aussi ! Je…

Nous sommes toujours dans l'entrée de ses appartements, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Instinctivement, je m'avance vers le premier fauteuil venu, et je m'y laisse glisser tristement.

-Je suis venu t'emprunter quelque chose, pour tout te dire.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-De la Pensine. Je voudrais savoir si ça te dérangerais de me la prêter. Je ne supporte plus ces rêves et ces visions.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas fuir la réalité.

-Je ne fuirai pas.

Il m'observe un instant, puis m'aide à me relever, délicatement.

-Très bien. Viens par là, je vais t'expliquer comment elle fonctionne.

_---- --- ----_

Je me sens beaucoup plus léger, la douleur m'ayant en partie quitté. Les remords. Les souvenirs.

Je presse le pas jusqu'à être de retour à l'infirmerie, pour retrouver Harry allongé sur mon lit dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je l'avais quitté. Il dort toujours, et, m'asseyant auprès de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main sur son visage avec douceur.

Ses paupières frémissent, et il ouvre timidement les yeux.

-C'est toi ?

-Oui. Bien dormi ?

-Comment vas-tu ? Dis-moi, cette nuit… Tu… tu…

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est réglé.

-Tu as dit… que tu ne le méritais pas…

Il se souvient… Il avait entendu… Combien de temps était-il resté, ainsi, me berçant, essayant de comprendre le sens de mes mots ? Après combien de minutes de torture s'était-il endormi ? Je sais que mon état peut paraître effrayant, dans ce type de situation…

-En effet, je l'ai dit. Mais tout va bien, maintenant.

-Draco… tu m'as fait peur…

-Je sais… et je suis désolé. Tu ne dois pas te faire autant de souci pour moi, tu sais ?

Il sait, et me sourit tendrement, se pelotonnant à son tour dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, le laissant faire, et, coupant cours à ma réflexion, il s'approche instantanément de moi …

…et m'embrasse.

_Et c'est maintenant que je lance le fatidique 'A suivre'…_


	4. Partie 4

**Disclaimer :**

**Rating : **

**Pairing** :

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je crois.

**Quatrième partie.**

**Chapitre douze : Le bonheur dans l'oubli.**

Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes attirent mon âme en dehors de mon corps, et je frissonne au contact de sa main sur ma nuque. Lentement, presque prudemment, j'entrouvre la bouche et il y glisse sa langue, dégageant une onde de bien-être en moi.

Plus aucune question ne se pose, et je réponds à son baiser avec la même tendresse que lui. Mes doigts jouant avec ses cheveux, les siens courant sur mon torse découvert, je resserre mon étreinte et il s'y abandonne. Nos lèvres se séparent dans un soupir non contenu, et en entrouvrant les yeux, je le découvre, blotti dans mes bras, irradiant de bonheur.

Ses pommettes rougies et son regard troublé en font à mes yeux un petit ange à l'air candide, cherchant dans ma présence, dans mon corps, un peu de chaleur.

Il n'ose me regarder, mais je le sens en confiance et ça suffit à m'apaiser. Je passe mes bras autour de lui, et il s'appuie un peu plus contre moi.

Soudain, l'arrivée assez peu silencieuse de Mme Pomfresh nous ramène à la réalité, et nous reprenons contenance avant de nous retrouver face à elle. Elle s'approche de moi et fait passer sa baguette le long de mon corps, puis hoche silencieusement la tête.

-Mr Malefoy, voudriez-vous venir un instant par ici, je vous prie ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Potter, je vous le rend dans une minute.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Harry pour savoir qu'il rougit une fois encore. Le pauvre, sa timidité commence à en prendre un sérieux coup…

L'infirmière me conduit jusqu'à son bureau, puis elle plante son regard dans le mien.

-J'ai relevé, au cours de mon rapide examen effectué il y a quelques secondes de ça, une certaine anormalité… au niveau de votre âme, vos pensées. Non, rien de tel qu'un traumatisme, ni une dépression, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elles me sont indétectables, non non … Plutôt une sorte de … manque.

Sa remarque me laisse quelques instants muet, mais il me faut peu de temps pour comprendre.

-Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit. J'utilise une Pensine depuis peu, est-il possible que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

-Une Pensine ! Bien sûr, ça expliquerait cela, mais … êtes vous sûr de ce que vous faites ? En avez-vous parlé avec le Directeur ? Ce genre de chose n'est pas très sécurisé si on s'y prend mal, vous savez …

-Je suis parfaitement au courant. J'ai déjà tiré ça au clair avec Sev-… avec le professeur Snape.

Elle me fixe encore quelques minutes, douteuse. Mais je lui propose d'en discuter elle-même avec Severus si cela peut la rassurer, et en effet, cela semble lui convenir, puisqu'elle m'autorise à prendre congé d'elle.

Je rejoins directement Harry et lui saisis la main, le tirant en dehors des locaux de l'infirmière, puis nous filons tout droit vers le parc. Après tout, nous sommes samedi, la journée nous appartient, même si le fait de négliger ainsi nos devoirs n'est peut-être pas très correct… Enfin, c'est selon le point de vue…

Il m'observe craintivement avec la même expression que Mme Pomfresh tandis que nous sommes confortablement installés contre le tronc d'un arbre, sa tête reposant sur mes genoux, mes mains errant de son visage à ses cheveux.

-Draco… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mme Pomfresh ? Elle avec l'air inquiète…

-Pas autant que toi… Mais ne te tracasse pas, ce n'est rien de grave, elle a simplement rencontré un petit problème durant mon examen et nous l'avons résolu. Ça te va ?

-Oui…

Silence de quelques secondes.

-Mais… je peux savoir… quel genre de problème c'était ?

Aïe. Je me vois mal t'expliquer ma vie, Harry.

-Quelque chose d'assez compliqué…

-Oh, je vois… Excuse-moi…

-Tu n'as pas de quoi t'excuser…

Il détourne les yeux, ne pouvant baisser la tête –et pour cause, elle est retenue prisonnière par mes paumes)– et esquisse un sourire gêné.

-Et dire que tu es toujours aussi timide, même avec moi… Pourtant, tu ne devrais pas…

Sur ces mots, je m'approche dangereusement de lui, quelques fines mèches tombant au-dessus de son visage, le chatouillant allègrement, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, à sa grande surprise ; à la mienne, il se relève et bascule par-dessus moi, siégeant à présent sur mon ventre, ses lèvres s'étirant de manière suggestive.

-Il ne fallait pas me prendre au mot !

C'est pourtant ce qu'il fait, et, ignorant ma remarque, il m'embrasse audacieusement, puis sa bouche glisse le long de ma mâchoire , rejoignant mon cou dans un soupir à se damner. Il y laisse une légère trace humide et poursuit sa conquête au niveau de ma clavicule, profitant de ma chemise entrouverte.

-Ha… Harry !

Il daigne enfin lever les yeux –des yeux emplis d'une passion dévorante– vers mon visage, et s'avance doucement jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent une nouvelle fois. Ma respiration ainsi que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, et semblant le remarquer, il lance, avec un certain intérêt dans la voix :

-Tu vas bien, Draco ? Je te sens… nerveux…

-Ha- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Harry !

Ses mains ont repris le travail que ses lèvres avaient abandonné, et il mène maintenant la danse, dans un tel retournement de situation que je ne le pensais pas possible. Minutieusement, il achève de déboutonner ma chemise, la jette quelques mètres plus loin, et… et s'attaque à mon pantalon –avec les dents !

Tout cela porte à croire que le Gryffondor gêné n'existe pas, ou faisait mine d'exister … Je tirerai ça au clair, mais pas tant que sa main fera ce qu'elle est en train de faire !

Il… oh mon Dieu… il est doué, il faut dire…

Il me caresse avec sérénité, mais on ne peux pas nommer ma réaction de la même manière… Le contact de ses doigts allant et venant contre ma peau est un supplice mais aussi… mais aussi…

-Harry… rappelle-moi, quand je me serai réveillé, de te sauter dessus à la première occasion…

-Réveillé ? Ah parce que tu dors, là ?

Il se met à rire doucement, mais je n'entends plus rien d'autre que ma respiration saccadée, et les cris de mon cerveau qui menace d'exploser, ce qu'il fait en même temps que mon désir.

Harry ne manque pas de le remarquer, et me rend ma liberté, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas me le payer, cher petit Gryffondor… Comment as-tu pu te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Harry ?

Il m'observe prudemment, ne sachant s'il a le droit de rire ou pas, mais étant donné le juste châtiment qu'il reçoit, il ne peut pas articuler grand chose…

Quelques temps plus tard, nous sommes toujours allongés dans l'herbe, blottis l'un contre l'autre, quand une visite inattendue nous surprend : je remercie le Seigneur de m'être rhabillé décemment _avant_ que mon parrain ne passe nonchalamment devant nous, d'un pas pressé.

Il ne semble même pas nous remarquer, mais cela ne m'étonne guère de sa part : dès qu'il part retrouver son aimée forêt (Dieu sait quoi –ou _qui_- il garde là-dedans), ses yeux paraissent comme partis retrouver le monde des angelots mitraillant notre vieille terre de sentiments typiques du sombre homme.

Mais, au dernier instant, justement celui où l'espoir de passer inaperçus naissait en nous, il remarque notre présence et manque de s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il respire, probablement parce qu'il est rempli de notre amour et de petites fleurs roses flottant au gré du vent alors que les papillons les découvrant sautillent joyeusement de pétale en pétale et… ok, Harry est nocif pour moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il est quelque peu surpris. Et je le comprends : le garçon que son filleul a dû détester durant des années de douleur est en ce moment même dans les bras dudit filleul qui ne doit pas avoir l'air de s'en plaindre, les deux compagnons batifolant joyeusement dans l'herbe –heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas découvert il y a une demi-heure, il en serait mort sur le coup.

Puis, chose bien curieuse, il _sourit_ –respire, Harry, respire– et nous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de matinée, ce après quoi il s'éloigne dignement.

Le monde a dû rencontrer une météorite et il s'est retrouvé à l'envers, ce matin. De nombreuses conséquences sont à déplorer : j'ai passé plusieurs heures dans les bras de Harry à l'embrasser et le laisser m'embrasser un peu partout, mon parrain a souri, et… et pas une fois je n'ai pensé à elle.

Non, je me trompais.

En fait, le monde s'est arrêté de tourner.

**Chapitre treize : Le passé, lié à ton présent.**

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Il me semble que j'ai perdu toutes mes chaînes, que je suis enfin autorisé à respirer …

Le bonheur était-il si facile à atteindre ? Ai-je souffert durant toutes ces années pour … rien ? Je suis libre, libre d'être et libre d'aimer, mais en ai-je bien le droit ?

-Ton seul droit, Draco, est de me suivre.

Comment… comment peut-il se trouver ici… ? Comment peut-il… savoir ?

Mon père. Fier, froid comme à l'accoutumée, se dresse de toute sa hauteur face à moi, et son regard ne croise le mien qu'empreint de dégoût.

Mon cœur s'arrête alors de battre, mon cœur qui avait récupéré tant de chaleur, tant de vie au cours de ces dernières heures … Mon cœur qui cessait seulement de ne me nourrir que de souffrance, mon cœur qui réapprenait lentement à être ce qu'il se devait d'être, mon cœur qui oubliait, tout simplement…

Me ramenant soudainement à la réalité, je sens la main d'Harry saisir la mienne, et sa présence se rappelle à mon esprit. Le protéger. Il faut le protéger. Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse le toucher. Le regarder. Le salir. L'approcher.

Pas une seconde ne m'est nécessaire pour réagir, et je murmure :

-Va-t-en, vite… Vas m'attendre dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît… Tu connais le mot de passe, mais ne dis à personne où tu vas… Dépêche-toi, _vas-y_…

-Draco, qu'est-ce qui…

Mais mon regard, probablement implorant et sévère à la fois, a l'air de le convaincre, puisqu'il se lève lentement et s'éloigne de nous, sans même se retourner vers mon père.

Un sourire aigre, dur, s'étire sur ses lèvres fines, me faisant immanquablement frissonner. Ce sourire, il le revêtait toujours avant de …

-Avant quoi, Draco ?

Un ange passa.

-… Oh… Tu sembles surpris… Ignorais-tu, mon pauvre fils, que je pratiquais la Legilimencie ? Il est vrai, cependant, que cela ne m'étonne guère, venant de toi… Le temps passe, mais on ne se change pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Fermer… _Fermer mon esprit… Tu ne liras plus en moi, Père… indigne père, indigne mari de ma mère… _

-Essaierais-tu de me surprendre ? … Tu n'as donc pas grandi… Mais dans ton puéril esprit se pose probablement la question de ma visite, me tromperais-je ?

-Non. Vous ne vous trompez pas.

Mon calme, je dois le préserver. Je ne dois céder ni à la peur, ni à la colère.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi…

-Pourquoi je me trouve dans cet endroit me répugnant au plus haut point, dans des conditions exaspérantes à souhait, et … avec toi ? Tu es si prévisible, mon jeune ami… Ta naïveté est impressionnante, enfin… Je vais avoir l'immense pitié de te répondre, mais ne me remercie pas, je pense pouvoir parfaitement m'en passer.

Respirer. Encore et encore, sans parler. Juste … respirer. Respirer pour vivre.

-J'ai appris, par le plus grand des hasards –ne va donc pas croire que je me sois renseigné à ton sujet, je ne suis pas tombé si bas–, que tu _fréquentais_ certaines personnes. La rumeur courait même que tu étais amoureux. Ai-je besoin de te raconter ma surprise quand l'on m'a annoncé cela ? Mon fils, mon unique fils, amoureux, _heureux _? Draco, Draco, Draco… Je pensais que tu avais appris… Moi qui croyait que tu avais compris… Serait-ce encore de ma faute ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que toutes ces choses ne sont pas pour toi ? Narcissa… Ah, notre pauvre Narcissa… Elle t'aimait tant, et tu l'as détruite… n'est-ce pas triste ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir cela, Draco… Tu l'as détruite… Tu as perdu tous tes droits à cet instants… Pourquoi donc t'acharnes-tu ? Souhaites-tu le tuer, lui-aussi ? Ne penses-tu donc qu'à _ton_ bonheur ?

Les battements de mon cœur se font sourds. Mais ma tête reste vide. Je n'ai plus tous ces souvenirs, je n'ai plus toutes ces douleurs… Tu n'as plus d'armes contre moi, autres que ta baguette et tes mains…

-Oh, j'oubliais… Severus m'a bien sûr appris, quelque peu contre son gré, je l'admets, quel nouveau jouet il t'a offert… C'est bien lâche de ta part, mais je m'y attendais… Je me demandais uniquement combien de temps te faudrait-il pour mettre ta stupidité de côté et trouver cette solution… _Une Pensine…_Tu ne te souviens plus de rien… Tu désires oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ta propre mère ? Est-ce ainsi que tu honores sa mémoire ?… Mais c'est vrai, je ne t'avais pas prévenu… Comment ai-je pu… _« oublier » _? Notre aimée Narcissa est en ce moment même … Ah, attends donc, je ne t'informerai de rien tant que tu ne m'auras présenté à ton élu, car il s'agit bien d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien vrai, la souillure que tu imposes à notre sang est totale… De plus, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de notre… Harry Potter ?

Non, ne l'implique pas là-dedans, non… Maman… Où es-tu ? Maman, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, je le protègerai…

-TU NE LE TOUCHERAS PAS !

Son sourire narquois se renforce sous mes mots.

-Mais… ne t'inquiète pas, Draco…

Il s'approche davantage de moi, ses lèvres touchant presque mon oreille.

-Tu sais bien … qu'il n'y a qu'un homme que j'accepterais de toucher… Tu sais bien… que je n'ai qu'un… _favori_…

-Va-t-en.

La surprise s'épanouit quelques secondes durant sur son visage, mais son expression se fait encore plus moqueuse.

-Allons, allons… Cesse donc tes caprices, veux-tu, et … allons dans ta chambre… C'est bien là qu'il nous attend, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je crois, mon fils, que tu as omis un détail, en l'envoyant patienter en ce triste lieu… Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû la laisser sur ton lit…

-De quoi…

La Pensine ! Non… Non… je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas… Harry ! Non…

Que je sois damné… Je sais qu'il me respecte, je sais qu'il ne veut pas violer mon intimité, mais…

Je sais qu'il a vu.

**Chapitre quatorze : Réanimation.**

J'ouvre la porte à la volée, inconscient des murs qui m'entourent, de ces couloirs presque vides que j'ai traversés, de ces élèves ahuris me regardant courir avec curiosité.

Car j'ai couru, pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et peut-être aussi un peu pour fuir mon père. Mais avant tout, il faut intervenir… Il ne faut pas qu'il découvre… Il ne faut pas qu'il voie… Qu'a-t-il bien pu déceler ? Jusqu'où est-il allé dans mes souvenirs, dans mes souffrances ? Que sait-il de moi, à présent ?

Ainsi, toi aussi, Harry, tu vas me détester… Je vais te dégoûter… Comme toutes ces personnes, dans le manoir familial, tu vas m'éviter, m'observer de loin… Même si tu n'es pas comme ça, Harry…

Même si tu m'aimais…

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pardonner. Et oui. Mon amour tue. Mon amour détruit, Harry. C'est la seule raison envisageable. La seule qu'il m'ait donnée. La seule que j'accepte. Comment pourrais-tu seulement tolérer tout ça… Comment pourrais tu seulement serrer dans tes bras un corps tant de fois sali… une âme bonne à jeter… C'est tout ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais la pièce est vide. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, mais le fait de voir de mes yeux ce que mon esprit redoutait est douloureux comme le serait un couteau planté sauvagement dans l'échine.

Elle est sur mon lit, et dégage autour d'elle une onde lumineuse, tandis que mes souvenirs dansent ce ballet triste qu'est celui de la mémoire déchirée. Et Harry valse inconsciemment dans ces flots argentés, presque noirs.

-Harry !

Quelques instants plus tard, je murmure une formule et son corps, flottant, ondoyant, semble s'évaporer hors de la Pensine. Ses yeux sont baissés. Il ne me regarde pas.

Pourquoi me regarderait-il, après tout ? Peut-être a-t-il honte de moi… Peut-être la haine le possède-t-elle déjà…

Ses cheveux tombent sur son visage, de telle sorte que je ne peux rien en apercevoir.

Puis son menton se soulève. Je n'ose affronter la couleur de ses yeux, mais les miens sont irrésistiblement attirés, et c'est avec stupeur que je constate que ses joues sont ruisselantes de larmes. Il est… troublé. Troublant. Lentement, tremblant, il entrouvre les lèvres, et un murmure presque inaudible s'en échappe.

-C'est… C'est… horrible… Un monstre…

Impact. Douleur. Elle se répand dans mes veines à une vitesse étourdissante. Ça y est.

C'était si… bien…

-Excuse-moi… Excuse-moi, Harry… Je suis désolé… Jamais tu n'aurais dû… Je ne … Tu as raison. Je suis … un monstre. Mais … Je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends. Je te laisserai en paix, je…

Les sanglots écrasent mes mots et resserrent ma gorge, mais je ne pleure pas. Quitte à vivre sans lui, autant commencer dès à présent.

Pourtant, quelque chose est anormal. Il ne répond pas. Il reste là, bouche ouverte, à me fixer. La colère n'est pas sur son visage. La haine non plus. Juste… l'incompréhension. La douleur.

Une fois encore, il s'apprête à parler, et je ferme les yeux, prêt à prendre le coup. Prêt à souffrir encore une fois. Mais c'est pour son bien…

C'est ainsi que je le protègerai… Quitte à être loin de lui…

-Tu te trompes donc encore, Draco. Tu n'as donc jamais compris.

Ses mots sont tendres, mais durs. Je ne sais pas si c'est véritablement lui que j'entends, et je reste incrédule face à ses paroles.

-Jamais on ne t'as dit. Jamais on ne t'as expliqué. Ce n'est pas toi, Draco, qui lui a fait ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui a infligé cette souffrance à ta mère. Ce n'est pas toi qui détruis tous ceux que tu aimes. Ce n'est pas toi le _monstre_. Draco.

Pourquoi… que… ?

-C'est … vous.

Instantanément, j'ouvre les yeux, et apercevant son expression, me retourne vers la porte.

Lucius. Naturellement.

-Moi ? Mr Potter… Voyons… Vous me semblez bien sûr de vous… N'avez-vous donc pas vu… _ce qu'il leur arrivait ?_

Et je comprends. Je comprends ce qu'il veut. Je comprends ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Je comprends les mots de Harry.

La dernière phrase était… une menace.

Dès qu'elle atteint me oreilles et mon esprit, à la grande surprise de l'homme, je m'interpose entre lui et celui que j'aime. Celui qu'il ne touchera pas.

Mais ce dernier me saisit l'épaule et m'écarte gentiment, sa voix se faisant douce à nouveau pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, Draco. Oh non. C'est bien tout le contraire.

Il me dépasse, et s'avance vers mon père, qui lui-même ne paraît pas saisir ses propos.

-Mr Potter… Pourquoi prendriez-vous ce risque… Je vous tuerais, il ne me faudrait pas une seconde pour…

-_Expelliarmus._

La baguette à peine sortie de Lucius vole soudainement à travers la pièce pour atterrir bien plus loin. Harry s'approche encore davantage, jusqu'à se trouver à quelque centimètres du visage de l'homme. Toute trace de larme a disparu de son visage, et moi, toujours dans la même position, j'observe, béat.

-Je constate que vous ne me tuerez pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni même quelque jour que ce soit. Et soyez sûr d'une chose. Jamais. Plus. Vous ne poserez. Un. Doigt. Sur. Lui.

Un rictus inonde le visage de mon père, et je ferme les yeux une fois encore.

-« _Sur_ » ? Je ne…

Pas un mot de plus ne s'échappera de ses lèvres aujourd'hui. Une aura de lumière cristalline se dégage de la baguette de Harry, et son aîné vole s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Il se relève, non sans difficulté, et nous dévisage avec haine. Claudiquant, il s'éloigne, s'enfuit presque, sans mot dire. La rage le déchire, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Les remords s'empareront de lui, un jour. Il verra. Il les endurera comme je les ai endurés.

N'y tenant plus, je tombe, à même le sol, sur mes genoux, m'appuyant sur mes deux mains, respirant difficilement.

Je l'entends étouffer une exclamation, et à peine ai-je relevé la tête qu'il se tient face à moi, ses paumes contre mes épaules, inquiet, une fois encore.

-Ça va aller…

Il n'a pourtant pas l'air rassuré par mes paroles, et m'aide à me hisser sur le lit, où je m'assois dans un équilibre précaire. Il se poste à mes côtés, puis se détourne dans une attitude de gêne. De quoi pourrait-il seulement être gêné ?

Il vient de me redonner une vie…

-Harry… Je…

-Je m'excuse ! Je suis désolé ! Je… Jamais je n'aurais dû regarder… C'était à toi… Tes souvenirs… Je… J'ai trahi… ta confiance…

Wow.

Je ne saurais être plus explicite. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je ne…

C'est lui qui devrait… m'en vouloir… de tout lui avoir caché.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas… A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret… Tout le manoir était au courant, les amis de la famille, ils ont toujours su absolument tout ce qui se passait, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerais que tu saches… Enfin, tout le monde, sauf…

-Elle. Je sais.

J'oubliais. Il sait.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes, une fois encore. Ce n'est pas toi qui es à blâmer. C'est ton père. C'est moi. Nous t'avons tous deux fait du mal comme nous n'aurions pas dû t'en faire. Je me suis rapproché de toi, mais je ne savais pas vraiment, au début, pourquoi je le faisais. J'étais un peu seul, je ne me sentais pas vraiment compris, et toi aussi, tu semblais seul. Tu avais l'air de changer, mais je constate seulement à présent que ce n'était pas le cas : tu ne changeais pas, tu te révélais. Puis petit à petit j'ai eu à nouveau l'envie de me réveiller chaque matin, pour pouvoir te voir. Et je t'ai embrassé. Je t'ai demandé ce que jamais je n'aurais dû te demander. Tout comme j'ai fait cette après-midi ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire sans… ton accord. Mais cette après midi, tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Tu … sans tes souvenirs… tu n'étais pas vraiment toi.

Il reprend son souffle un instant, et appréhende ma réaction. Mes yeux doivent être vides. Ou plutôt emplis de larmes contenues.

Il s'apprête à parler une nouvelle fois mais je l'en empêche, posant mon index sur ses lèvres, et il réprime un frisson.

-Shh… Harry. Tu en as déjà trop dit.

Je me redresse et m'agenouille face à la Pensine, saisissant ma baguette logée dans la poche arrière de mon jean, que ma fesse droite y survive.

Il boit chacun de mes gestes, je le sais, je sens son regard. Et un à un, les filaments virevoltent, blanchissant étrangement, et retournent d'où ils venaient : de moi.

Dans un tournoiement sans fin, je réapprends. Je me souviens des mots que j'avais tant fuis. Mais une chose a changé : je ne les crains plus.

Je fixe le sol quelques instants, puis percevant son inquiétude, je me positionne à nouveau face à lui, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je saisis ses mains et elles tremblent légèrement entre les miennes, mais il ne détourne pas son regard.

Enfin, je m'approche de lui jusqu'à ce que ma peau frôle la sienne, nos joues se caressent, presque animalement, et dans un soupir mes lèvres se déposent sur sa bouche entrouverte, et je l'embrasse.

Je l'embrasse véritablement. Je me donne à lui comme il se donne à moi, ses bras glissent le long de mon dos pour l'entourer, puis nous nous détachons dans un souffle, sans se séparer l'un de l'autre, nos fronts se touchant.

Après quelques secondes, un sourire parcourt mon visage, tandis que les mots se hissent avec douceur hors de ma bouche.

-Alors voilà … mon premier baiser …


	5. La fin est le recommencement

**Disclaimer : **Pour la dernière fois de cette fics, ses personnages (mis à part mon petit Leech) sont à J.K.Rowling, moi je joue avec comme avec de la pâte à modeler…

**Rating : **Plus vraiment de rating particulier, le gros de l'action est passé…

**Pairing** :A ce stade là ! Bon, pour la forme, on va quand même préciser le Harry / Draco, mais bon…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà… Tout se finit ici, mais en même temps, c'est un peu un recommencement ! You know why ? Peut-être parce que j'envisage les Aventures de Leech… Ca me tente vraiment, et puis… je suis tombée amoureuse de cette histoire, je ne pourrais pas arrêter comme ça… Par contre, il va falloir attendre un peu pour ça ! Cette fics sera un peu dispatchée en petites nouvelles, je pense ! Mais j'essaierai de rester dans la continuité… Et vous voulez un secret ? J'ai un projet en cours… mais chut ! Maintenant, Réponses aux reviews, et si vous voulez dire ou demander quelque chose, pas de problèmes, reviews et mails sont faits pour ça !

RaR.

Je n'ai reçu que deux review jusqu'ici, donc m'excuserez, je me débrouillerai pour répondre aux autres !

A Nuwie, tout d'abord… je te remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ! C'est vrai qu'étant donné mon petit manque de confiance en ce que j'écris, j'avais vraiment besoin de soutien, et je l'ai bien reçu ! C'est vrai que dans la partie précédente, j'ai pas mal axé sur la personnalité de Lucius, et celles d'avant encore, on était plutôt entre Draco et sa mère… Maintenant, on fait un peu le point ! Je ne spoile pas, mais on va découvrir un nouveau personnage (dans un épilogue, c'est le comble lol). Je suis contente que les batifolages t'aient plu ! Je pense que tous les deux ils n'en ont pas fini, et… Harry joue la carte de la surprise lol Par contre, pour Snape, j'avais envie de montrer son côté plus… humain ! Je n'ai pas trop évoqué ce que Lucius lui a fait, je laisse ça à l'imagination des lecteurs… Parce qu'ils en ont !

Et toi, Ira, merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Je dois dire que j'ignore moi-même pourquoi aimer Lucius… moi j'aimerais bien le mettre à nu (sens imagé, je vous prie) dans une fics à venir… ça serait pas mal ! Je m'excuse à ta ou ton prof d'anglais de te monopoliser lol et voilà la suite (mais pas tellement fin que ça) tant promise !

**La fin est le recommencement.**

Depuis quelques jours, la vie coule en moi comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma dernière année à Poudlard. C'est… la première. Tout semble recommencer, et j'apprends à avoir les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes joies, les mêmes envies que tous ces élèves avides de temps libre et de… mais ça revient aux envies. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs qu'une en ce moment même, et elle de taille moyenne, vêtue d'un jean uniquement, des cheveux noirs absolument détrempés tout comme le reste de son corps, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Harry ! Harry, tout va bien ?

Apparemment, oui. Il répond d'un sourire à notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures, j'ai nommé Hagrid, et dépose une petite bête à terre. Le fugitif fait les yeux doux, ses yeux d'ailleurs d'un joli rouge baigné de noir, jouant le rôle du parfait petit innocent, jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent.

Aïe.

Il se lève sur ses minuscules pattes, et s'avance d'une drôle de démarche vers moi, tel un adorable bambin courant se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère.

Seulement voilà, sa mère est un rien trop virile pour rester mère, et également encore sous l'effet d'un certain Gryffondor. Qui ne semble d'ailleurs pas décider à écarter le monstre écailleux de Maman ours.

D'un coup d'un seul, le lézardesque déplie théâtralement ses toutes petites ailes, et se jette carrément sur moi.

-Harry, enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

La petite troupe serpentar-gryffondorienne se tord de rire devant la scène de ménage qui s'offre à eux (Merlin s'ils savaient…), alors que mon compagnon de cœur saisit le monstre en souriant joyeusement.

-Voyons, Draco, il est adorable ! Et amoureux, apparemment…

-Retire immédiatement ça, en même temps que _ça_ !

Mais même ma voix ne dissimule plus le rire qui me ronge, et à peine l'a-t-il détaché de moi que le dragonnet pousse une plainte déchirante.

Le regard de Harry semble en faire de même, et je soupire, résigné.

-D'accord, d'accord, je m'en occupe…

La journée va être loooongue…

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Le mois de juin se fait sérieusement ressentir : tous les cours de la journée demeurent plus ou moins similaires à celui de Leech (mister Crache-feu), jusqu'à ce que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, plus qu'affamé.

Là, je sens tous les regards se poser sur moi, mais pas avec l'amusement avec lequel ils le faisaient quelques heures auparavant. Je m'assois lentement à côté d'un première année, à notre table des Serpentards, mais quand je me tourne vers lui pour lui demander de faire passer un plat, il baisse les yeux et s'exécute machinalement.

Inquiet, j'observe rapidement l'ensemble des convives attablés, et beaucoup semblent adopter le même comportement. Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, et faisant volte face, je me retrouve plongé dans le visage triste de Severus, parcouru d'une longue cicatrice sous son œil gauche.

-Draco, viens par là, s'il te plaît.

Avant de quitter le repas, je jette une dernière œillade inquiète à Harry, qui se lève et se précipite à notre suite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hey, Dray ?

Mon parrain le regarde paisiblement, et à notre grande surprise à tous les deux, l'autorise à venir avec nous.

-Severus, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il ne me répond pas et s'arrête doucement. Nous sommes devant son bureau. A cet instant précis je comprends que quelque chose ne vas pas.

Nous entrons tous les trois, Harry sur le point de s'évanouir mais apparemment terriblement soucieux, et nous prenons place dans les divers fauteuils se trouvant dans la pièce.

Severus ouvre la bouche, nous fermons les nôtres.

-Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, et je ne voulais pas que cela vienne de n'importe qui. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton père a fait une courte incursion à Poudlard quelques jours auparavant. Cela ne vous concernait en fait en rien, Mr Potter. Il venait annoncer autre chose. A propos… de Narcissa, Draco. Il y a deux semaines de ça, on l'emmenait à St Mungo, car elle avait retrouvé quelques une de ses capacités. Elle commençait à parler à nouveau.

Mon cœur se serre, mais je n'émets aucun son.

-Elle prononçait quelques mots, difficilement certes, mais elle y arrivait. Son état s'améliorait lentement, puis la veille de la venue de ton père ici, elle s'est mise à pleurer et avoir des convulsions.

Harry prend ma main avec douceur. Nous ne quittons pas mon parrain des yeux.

-Elle a confié un message au Médicomage de garde, puis elle a fermé les yeux… Draco !...

Je ne peux plus retenir les larmes qui s'étendent sur mes joue, et je ferme moi aussi les yeux, sentant les bras de Harry m'entourer. Il tremble légèrement contre moi, mais ne dit rien. Une main se pose sur ma tête et je lève très doucement mon regard vers Severus, qui m'observe tristement.

-Ce qu'elle a dit, Draco… c'est que tu devais croire.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Alors elle est véritablement partie. Je pleure encore, mais je sais que le deuil se fera facilement. Mes larmes sont issues… de mon soulagement.

Jamais plus il ne la touchera.

Mon cœur est enfin en paix, et tous les mots qu'elle a prononcés à mon égard durant toute sa vie sont comme gravés en moi.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Cette après-midi, je n'ai aucun cours. Tout comme Harry, et nous allons nous réfugier dans notre petit coin reculé du parc.

Mes dernières heures ici, et je les passe dans ses bras. Plus une seule larme ne coule à présent sur mes joues. Cela fait déjà une semaine que je sais.

La tristesse m'a lentement quittée, sur la pointe des pieds, à moins que Harry ne l'ait lui-même chassée.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me sourit tendrement, se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je tends les lèvres dans l'espoir de recevoir plus rapidement son baiser, quand…

-LICK !

-LEECH !

-DRAY !

-Knya ?

Trempés. Nous sommes trempés. Cette sale bestiole a encore osé nous arroser. De plus, je maintiens _Leech_.

Face à l'expression attendrissante du minuscule dragon repentant, nous rions de bon cœur, nous séchant comme nous le pouvons. Oui, c'est bien un dragon d'eau. Et un dragon d'eau fou de moi et Harry, avec ça.

Leech n'y est pas non plus pour rien dans mon bonheur. Pas une minute ne passe sans qu'il provoque une catastrophe, ce qui m'oblige peu à peu à vivre plus pleinement, et dans le rire.

Mais là n'est pas le pire. Le pire est qu'il a permis à l'école entière de nous découvrir, moi et Harry, il y a trois jours de ça, guidant toute une petite foule attendrie jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous.

Nous avons décidé de ne plus nous cacher, mais quelques moments d'intimité sont pourtant toujours les bienvenus… Quand la nouvelle mascotte de l'école ne vous suit pas partout en crachotant de l'eau dès que l'envie lui prend.

Ce soir, nous prendrons le train. J'irai avec Harry jusqu'à Privet Drive, où il récupèrera ses affaires.

Plus rien ne sert pour lui de passer ses vacances dans sa « famille », l'Ordre nous ayant appris que le Lord est parvenu à briser ce sortilège. Il ne sait pas le cadeau qu'il a fait par là à Harry.

Mon père à _étrangement_ disparu de la circulation, après avoir vidé le manoir de tous ses bien personnels. -Sauf peut-être sa clef de Gringotts…

Ainsi, moi et Harry allons nous installer dans ma « nouvelle » propriété, avec notre enfant adoptif. En effet, Hagrid a été prié par certains parents d'élèves de congédier l'école d'un certain « dragon pouvant se trouver hautement dangereux »… Mouais…

En attendant, je n'ai pas dit non. Dumbledore a nous à même proposé d'accueillir Dobby, si cela ne nous dérangeait pas. Nous avons accepté, bien entendu. Qui suis-je pour refuser ça au plus grand sorcier existant à ce jour -j'entends pas là Harry- ?

Tant qu'il ne redétruit pas le manoir comme il l'a fait quelques années auparavant… (Il n'est pas des plus adroits, vous en conviendrez.)

Des travaux s'imposent, des ventes de _décorations douteuses_, et le remeublement total des lieux. J'ajouterai aussi des fenêtres à une pièce.

Avec ça, aussi, l'aménagement de la chambre de bébé, un bébé rose à écailles certes, mais un bébé tout de même.

Notre vie à tous les trois va être sérieusement retournée.

J'ai découvert hier que les premiers mots de ma mère coïncident avec la naissance de Leech, lui aussi orphelin. Egalité.

Mes pensées se noient dans les couinements des deux hommes de ma vie. Des deux hommes les plus puérils au monde, également. Leech fait en ce moment même un plaquage à Harry.

Des filles piaillent en groupe, plus loin. Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… Miss Chang, qui s'était excusée devant l'école entière, braillant qu'elle « ne savait pas que Harry était gay et qu'elle demandais pardon de nous avoir dérangés alors que nous étions seuls dans la Serre ».

Une fois de plus, Harry se déguisait en pivoine devant tout Poudlard, une fois de plus j'aurais bien fait un feu de Pouffsouffle… Mais tout cela est passé…

D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait même pas dû se trouver là, voilà déjà un an qu'elle a quitté l'école… ou deux ?

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, parce que tout cela ne devient plus que souvenir.

Tout comme je me souviens de toi.

Oui.

Nous allons habiter ensemble.

Nous allons mener une nouvelle vie.

Nous allons tout rebâtir.

Nous allons vivre.

Et je ne vais plus avoir peur.

Et je vais avoir confiance en lui. En eux.

En toi.

Tout cela, pour une seule raison :

Je crois.


End file.
